Les Miserables: Jean's Confrontation
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: This is a story (couldn't refuse)between Jean and Javert. This is based off of 2012's movie. Not older movies or plays, just to be clear. Like all of my stories, it does have slash in it so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my God, I watched this movie today and I was mind blown! I honestly don't think there's going to be another to top it.. This one was, like awesome.. Wonderful.. Better than Yuma even.. Wow, did I just say that? Oh my God! But a movie that makes me tear up multiple times and cry my eyes out at the end is just amazing, lol. Russell and Hugh's performance was magnificent.

Anyway... I think I'm the first to write this for the current movie? Lol, I don't know but I worked my butt off and got this done under 8 hours! Woo! Fastest time yet! :D

Well, enough about that... ENJOY!

Re-edited and hopefully I fixed the grammer problems.

* * *

He went in search for a simple child, to keep his word to the woman he so loved but had lost. He could not save her but maybe he could save what she left behind?

Save the child from sorrow, pain and suffering. From cruel relatives and a harsh life that was far too much work for the younger.

So, he had a mission to save her from that life and to maybe, just maybe bring some company into his.

That was his intentions but, intentions never go as one plans.

Especially when that person is being hunted.

Jean was well aware of this, of the fact that Javert hasn't and most likely never would give up on his quest to capture him.

But, Jean was not aware of just why this brutal man wanted to get ahold of him so badly. All he knew was nothing more than the fact that Javert was hell-bent on arresting him and putting him back into slavery once more.

That could not happen, Jean wouldn't allow this man to capture him though. He would run and fight until the end if he had to. He was just as hell-bent on escaping the man as Javert was on capturing him.

With that being said, he was cautious during his search through the darkened woods.

Things were hard to see for the shadows of the trees shielding the blue-tinted moonlight, making him all the more weary of his surroundings.

Jean pulled his jacket further up to his face as he walked through the snow, giving a glance every few seconds at the sound of a stick breaking or owl hooting.

He was paranoid indeed and he feared Javert greatly for Javert was a powerful man.

Jean just kept such a feeling hidden. But, even when coming face to face with the harsh soulless man again, he was quivering inside. Keeping a straight face was hard that day. Javert brung back many painful memories of years ago.. The beatings were not something he wished to live again and that was the only thing that gave him his strength to play the "Who are you?" act.

But Jarvet wasn't stupid. No, he knew who the man certainly was upon the sight of him lifting the wagon up to help the poor grave-digger. Any man of his age wouldn't have such strength. Only Jean Valjean possessed that strength.

Javert wasn't scared though. What did he have to fear from such scum? He was tougher and has witnessed more than Jean could ever imagine.

And that was about to be proven. Easily.

"We meet again, Jean Valjean." Spoke a voice that has long been all too familiar.

Jean froze where he was, daring to not look behind. He did not need to. He knew from the voice who had spoken.

That cold but yet, seductive voice could stop any man or woman where they were. It rattled him. It brung butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Why? He did not know. He only assumed it fear.

A moment of cold, still air passed by before another word was spoken.

"You have me sadly mistaken from someone else." Jean responded, turning around to stare the man in the face, careful not to hold eye contact with him too long.

"There is no mistake. You aren't the man you claim to be. You can't fool me with your act. I see right through your disguise." Javert held a death glare down on the man.

No more running. Javert found him and they were alone. No people for Jean to escape in or buildings.

Javert was in power and he let it be shown with his unnerved stance he had upon his horse.

The man was perfectly still. Back straight, hands resting upon the saddle.

If Jean had one word to describe this sight, it would be that of breath taking.

Okay, so that was two words but it was no lie. Javert looked stunning there, within the opening of the trees that allowed the moonlight to shine down upon him.

"I'am afraid I do not know what you're talking about." Jean replied. Mesmerized or not, he couldn't allow himself to be caught.

"Drop it Valjean." Javert took a whole new tone of order. This was no longer a game of cat and mouse. He knew what he wanted and he would have what his heart desired.

Jean took a look around, and within the blink of an eye he was gone.

So was Javert.

Jean tried, and tried to out run the horse, even darting into the trees but the sound of hooves beating against snowed ground grew closer and closer.

There was no escape.

The wolf had his prey in sight.

Javert closed in within no time and he took his chance to leap off his horse to tackle the man when he was beside the poor soul.

Jean fought with that strength he seemed to still possess as strongly as ever but it was futile.

Javert gripped his wrists tightly and forced him up to stand.

Again, came the strength he had come to adore. Except this time it was put behind kicks rather than punches.

Still, it was no match.

"Your days of running are over Jean." Javert hissed, as he slammed the man against a nearby tree.

Jean grimaced at the feel of the others spit hitting his face upon those words spoking in harshness.

"What, did you think you could escape me forever? I always get what I want. With you, it is no different." Javert practically growled the words, pinning the man's wrists tighter against the ice-cold bark as he pressed himself closer against the man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Disguises aside, what was Javert up to? This was a whole new approach Jean was facing.

Javert leaned in close, nearly nuzzling along the side of the others face as he took in a deep sniff of his victims scent.

What heavenly cologne did the man have lightly dabbed on him.

"You've transformed into a rather handsome man.. The years have been kind to you since I set you free." Javert whispered into the man's ear, surprisingly with a soft tone.

"Just like I remember when we first met." The wolf added.

"It's no thanks to you, you added many years onto my life before my time. You turned me into what I was during those 19 years spent being your dog." Jean smarted off with.

No use trying to deny the fact Javert knew who he was. No use fighting.

That earned a glare from the predator in front of him.

"It was my duty and your justice. Did you think I liked that?"

Jean squirmed under his grip. "Yes! Otherwise the whip would've been spared and the starvation wouldn't have been as harsh."

Javert tightened his grip, unintentionally to the point where he was hurting the other. "I didn't enjoy a damn thing I done! But I had someone over me too, watching me. I couldn't risk favouring any or the king would've had my head." He was now back a bit, to where he could stare down into eyes that shined like emeralds.

Jeans eyes held mild discomfort, from how his wrists were so tightly held down.. But, the hues were beautiful all the same.

"I didn't like that... I never wanted to bring you to such a thing... To turn you into that person.." He trailed off, letting a hand now creep up the man's chest. "I hated to be the person who scarred that body of yours.." He mumbled again in a soft voice as he undone one button of the jacket.

A hand was free, but why couldn't Jean move it? Why couldn't he force the man away? Even when the wolf released his other hand to remove the scarf around his neck, giving him complete access to press cool lips against the warm flesh over and over again as Javert worked his way down the buttons of the jacket.

What was wrong with Jean? He couldn't find it in him to push this man away. In fact, his hands trembled in want of being around the other.

These feelings, he could not describe.. This was supposed to be fear was it not? He was suppose to be scared of this man but.. His heart was full of something else..

Jean couldn't help but to allow a groan to leave him as Javert forced his body even closer against his own.

If it wasn't clear before as to what this man wanted, the feel of his hard on through his trousers gave it all away.

Jean blushed.

So this was what Javert wanted all along and not to arrest him?

"I have wanted you from the day I laid eyes on you.. You just don't even know how much." Javert breathed deeply against the man's lower ear lobe and neck.

He did, but under watchful eyes he could never do anything about his intense feelings.

Before Jean could respond, lips were placed against his as the last button of the jacket was undone.

That just left Jean's shirt.

Eyes widened as Javert's tongue was slipped into his mouth.

This man sure was eager. It was a bit shocking to Jean but not to his disliking.

Javert dared to not break the warm contact yet, as he left the shirt alone for the time being and went down to the man's crotch.

"Someone's not too scared of me after all." He finally let the kiss drop in order to let a chuckle leave him as he rubbed the man.

Jean gave another blush at that.

Why was this happening? He liked women.. He was in love with a woman.. So why was he getting so turned on, so quickly by Javert?

Maybe it was the power, authority and order the wolf held over him that he liked so much?

In a sick twisted sense, he did like how this man was persistent with him and demanded to have what he wanted..

He liked being controlled.

Another kiss was placed to Jean's cold lips, and another before that wonderful warm tongue was brushing over them and all Jean could do was moan.

What a sound. Javert enjoyed it, far more than he done with the pained hisses he use to get from this man.

What he enjoyed more though was how Jean gave in and his arms were wrapped around Javert's back, pulling him closer.

Jean couldn't deny the fact this was good. Fuck women. Fuck wondering what was right or any of that bullshit.

He just wanted one thing right now.

"I must say, I thought you'd put up a fight.." Javert spoke, in between kisses he gave to the mans jaw line.

It was odd, yes. But perhaps, that fear Jean once thought he felt was only longing. Maybe he wanted this male to be like this to him, he just never understood until he was forced into the situation.

As much as Jean wanted to speak, no words came out. Only a moan as Javert now worked his kisses down, upon hands going to the shirt once more, finishing off the final few buttons.

Jean gave another shiver, as the shirt was parted. Why couldn't Javert offer to take them somewhere warm?

"Mm.. Cold?" Javert asked, between the kisses now being placed along Jean's chest.

"Yes.." Jean barely got the simple word out as his body shook from the freezing temperatures.

This was risky, Javert knew this but he really couldn't wait another moment to be with this man.

"It's okay. You'll be warm soon enough." Javert spoke in that sweet voice Jean had just came to enjoy.

It beat his cold tone any given day.

The feel of Javert's lips against his bare chest, as both hands now explored around his side areas helped him to forget the chill of the air some. Not much however.

That is, until a hand snuck in the back of his pants, and Javert's warm mouth had now went over his right nipple.

All was lost as Javert's hand gripped his ass, squeezing and as he now teased the man's nipple with his tongue. All the while Javert's other hand was lightly grazing along the man's side.

Jean couldn't explain, but it was as if this man had a spell over him. He hadn't felt desire like this in a while. His moans proved it to Javert too.

They let him know Jean was enjoying this quiet a bit, and encouraged him to go further.

He broke contact of his hands, to undo the button of the man's trousers and unzip them.

"You're going to freeze me!" Jean complained right away.

"No I'm not. Just, trust me." He stated, trailing kisses down the man's stomach, more so over the scars the man bared.

Scars from him and other officers.. Scars he didn't want to speak of but felt only right to show affection to.. Whether it be of apology or to make the other less conscious of them.

More likely out of apology. Jean didn't seem to be self conscious with his wounds at all.

As he worked his way further down, he slipped the pants down to Jean's ankles, causing the other to draw in a gasp from the shock of cold air hitting his skin.

Javert kneeled down in front of the man, causing Jean to blush rather brightly.

Surely this man of authority wasn't going to do what he were thinking, was he?

"Not bad.." Javert gave his first ever half smile up at the man as he took Jean's sex organ in hand.

A half smile, nothing to some people but it suddenly ment the world to Jean. He never has seen a softer side of this man, thus that filled him with warmth to see the brutal officer lighten up a bit.

"Oh whao... Th-that feels nice.." Jean gave a rather pleased moan upon Javert starting to stroke him.

The friction created a nice source of heat for his flesh, increasing the pleasure even more in that particular spot.

But as if Javert would only stop there.

"Oh Christ.." Jean let the name slip at the feel of Javert breathing warmly onto his now fully hard erection before taking it into his mouth.

That was certainly a change. A change that Jean liked.

Jean's hands ran through the other's hair as Javert continued to earn those moans from him.

The way he used his tongue off and on between his sucks sent Jean into a whole nother word.

Could it get any better?

The man thought not.

But, Javert had different plans.

"Damnit.." Jean huffed, giving a roll of his eyes once Javert took one of his testicles in hand and started massaging it gently.

Any trace of thought was erased and all he could do is stay standing.

How did this man know all this? He must've been around the block a couple of times in his life..

That thought brung a bit of jealousy from Jean. He didn't know why once again, it just did.

But he didn't dwell on that long. Who could in such a situation like this?

Jean tilted his head back, arching a bit as the moans continued you to leave his throat.

This alone would send him over the edge if Javert kept at it.

But, to his disliking, Javert pulled back as things were getting even more intense.

That was a torture all of it's own.

"Wh-why stop? I was enjoying myself.." Jean asked, breathless.

"I've got to get my own pleasure.. I've got better for you."

"Huh?" Jean asked, without a clue as to what he ment.

"You'll see.. Just.. You relax beautiful."

Beautiful, where the hell did that come from?

This was so unlike Javert!

There wasn't a ounce of harshness within this man at the moment so it seemed.

But Jean liked it.

Just the same as he liked watching the man undo his trousers and slip them down.

Within a quick moment, Javert had the man completely backed up against the tree, and Jean's legs wrapped around his waist.

"I can't say this won't hurt... Because it will." The officer warned.

It was the only warning Jean got before a he felt an excruciating pain in his lower half.

"That fucking hurts!" He protested, not intending to swear. It just slipped.

Javert stopped when he was half way in. "Don't tense up and you'll be fine." He stated, attempting to push himself deeper into the other.

That earned him a new sound; a whimper.

"Sssh.. Jean." He took one hand and ran it softly through the others hair.

Against the victims wish, Javert started to thrust into him, bringing more intense pain each time.

"I can't stand this.. Stop, please stop." Jean begged.

"Hush. You'll get use to it.. Don't think on it.." Javert stated, placing a kiss to the man's lips. "Don't think on it.." He repeated.

The lip lock eased things a bit, not by much however.

This was Jean's first time experiencing this though, and thus it would take time to get use to the feeling.

Javert understood that.

But, he couldn't deny his wants either so, he kept things at a slow pace in hopes to allow Jean the time to get use to it all, while he got a decent amount of pleasure out of it as well.

Nothing seemed to help though, judging by the continuous whimpers and the way Jean now had a tight grip around his shoulders.

Jean's eyes were closed by now, in an attempt to keep his tears from falling.

Javert gave a growl like sound. This had to change.

He took the man's cock back in hand, stroking it once more as he held the other against the tree with just one arm alone.

That changed things more.

Javert got a moan mixed of pleasure and pain this round.

That was better.

"See? Just, keep your mind clear and it's going to be okay." The wolf smiled softly, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Jean gave a nod, opening his eyes to catch that smile he enjoyed.

At least Javert was right on one thing, he wasn't feeling cold anymore.

"That's it, you're doing better.. Just enjoy yourself." Javert continued to encourage as he gradually went faster.

The moans of pleasure grew and within no time the pain had faded and all Jean felt was just ecstasy.

Javert gave a moan of his own that mixed in with Jean's as he locked lips with the man again.

With that, Jean decided to try his luck for another make out session.

However, Javert only chuckled as the other's tongue brushed against his lips.

"No, I run this ship." Javert reminded.

He always has, and he always would.

Jean gave a simple groan of protest at not having his way.

But Javert had his reason for not giving in. He wanted something else.

The man went back to Jean's neck, kissing and nipping ever so lightly along the sensitive flesh as he continued his other actions.

What a wonderous feeling. Every kiss brung Jean's skin to burn with pleasure.

More so when he felt the other start to suck up his mark.

To be marked by a man he once feared? It was something he now would take pride in.

"You're mine. You've always been mine, you always will be mine, Jean Valjean." Javert stated in a overly protective tone once he had finished his job of tattooing the man's neck.

"Yes, I'm yours Javert... I'm all yours." Jean responded in a deep breath as his hand found it's way back into Javert's hair.

The officer locked eyes with him, for a brief moment, before his cold lips were against Jean's again.

Javert didn't once have a thing to be fond of but he was rather addicted to this man's lips, cheeks, neck.. Every place within the reach of his kisses.

"Mmgh.." Was the moan that left Jean upon the kiss, and the wolf's harder, faster thrusts, and increased the speed of his strokes to Jean's cock.

That reaction brung another animalistic groan from Javert himself.

He was always intrigued by this man. Every movement and sound he made.

When he stared down at him, upon his slavery; Javert wanted nothing more than to see what more lurked under the broken man he once knew.

And now, he was seeing it. He was the only one to see it for years and the first man. It intoxicated him.

"I'm close..." Jean's tone was between a whisper and a moan.

"Good, good.. Let it happen." Javert encouraged on, rubbing the tip of the man's cock as he now nibbled at the man's earlobe gently.

That's all it took to push Jean over his edge.

His nails dug deep into Javert's shoulders, and if not for the jacket he wore, Jean would've surely left marks of his own.

"Jav.. Ve... Ahhh, Javert!" Came the old moan when his orgasm hit him.

The officer's eyes widened. His name was called? Jean actually done such a thing when he had his release?

That was something Javert hadn't even predicted.

Nonetheless, it caused his own final few thrusts to be vicious and rough until he achieved his climax.

He kept his moan of the man's name low, with his lips pressed against Jean's cheek as that wonderous moment came.

Then, the two stayed there for a moment, like they were. Both by now were panting and actually sweating.

"I told you that you'd be warm." Javert finally chuckled, finding strength to fully stand up right, rather than having his hand against the tree for support.

Jean just gave a simple chuckle in return, before surprising the other with a kiss to the lips when he took Javert's face in between his hands.

"That was better than anything I could've imagined." He smiled, hazel meeting blue.

For a moment, Javert could've got lost in those jewel like eyes and say he had fallen in love. But to do so would be foolish.

This was just sexual desire. Nothing more. He had to remember that.

With that being said, he stepped back from Jean, allowing the man to stand on his own.

His victim watched him, with confusion as Javert pulled his trousers up.

"You're not leaving, are you? Jean finally asked.

The officer gave his ever so famous death glare. "I must." He replied simply, before whistling for his horse.

The confusion and even hurt on Jean's face was adorable in a weird way to Javert, but he could not stay.

To do so would be death to them both if any one was to find out.

"Until we meet again, Jean Valjean." Was his final words, as he climbed onto his steed.

Jean didn't have time to reply before he was left in the dust, behind a galloping horse.

All that chase, just for one night with no strings attached?

Jean didn't know what to make of this.

And for a while, he just stared in the direction that the wolf rode off in, until the cold got the better of him once more.

He was forced back to fix his clothing properly, with the thought of what just happened lingering in his mind.

Even as he recomposed himself fully and continued his search for young Cosette, the thoughts of Javert would not leave him alone.

With one in particular.

_"Until we meet again, Jean Valjean."_ That made him smile, gave him a glimmer of hope. Javert and he would meet again. There was no doubt and next time, he wouldn't be left standing like a mindless fool.

"Yes, until we meet again, my dear Javert." He mumbled under his breath, as the wind began to pick up and he went on to find the girl.

No more words were said, only a song he sung of happiness and of love filled the cool air.

Javert was a hard man to get, this he knew but he would have him. One day.

**The End.**

* * *

I'm thinking about making this into an actual story, but I'am not sure. I'am way behind on my stories, lol. But, I'll see.. I really like the thought of it though.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this, in hopes of venting some of my own despair and in attempts of cheering myself up.

This was done within 1-2 hours, maybe 3. Just a little something to kick the story off again.

Wow, this is unlike me to post chapters to a story I have yet to finish, lol. Anyway.. I hope you guys like it. :D

* * *

The years went by, slow and painful.

Loneliness filled the man who once held the utmost of hope. Loneliness, lack of faith and sorrow.

It has been so long, so very long since that night in the snow-covered forest of which his sin took place within the shadows of the trees.

Jean often dwelled on it, how could he not? It was a life changing time of which gave him something to live for, or use to.

But the years were harsh. The hole in his heart ached worse than any whip wound he had faced in distant memories or any pain of hunger as well as beatings he had long ago received.

Javert left him broken. Jean use to run from him, but now the officer was the one nowhere to be found.

Jean could swear he saw him from time to time when he was out with Cosette, within the corners of the streets, or riding along all proud like and untouchale on his horse.

But a mere glance was all Jean got before he turned his head fully to see the man was never there.

Such a disappointment.. To want someone he could not get.

He surely thought he was losing his mind! What kind of trickery was this? He was going crazy and seeing the man everywhere as the years passed. He longed for him more and more but found himself losing hope by the day.

He was left alone, without a chase at all anymore; least not from Javert. It seems as if word got around to who he was, and thus new officers pursued him. He hated it. Hated how Javert gave up on him. Why?

He'd rather be hunted by the cold wolf he once knew than these new lads he never even met.

Did something happen to Javert? Was he dead? Jean didn't know but surely thought so.

That is, until he heard the voice called on the night of his packing.

He couldn't mistake it, it was Javerts. He knew it anywhere! That voice that could always make his heart flutter. That voice he's done without for too long. He's finally heard it again, and it brung him to his window, in hopes of spotting the man.

He did not however. The wolf must've snuck off into the shadows again after whoever it was he was now hunting down.

Jean didn't know who, but he knew someone was lurking about for just earlier he had to come out and retrieve his daughter.

Cosette, his only companion.. She made the house less depressing with her angelic presence alone.

But she was no comparison. Jean wanted a man there, someone he could do so much more than play a family role to.

Ever since that night of hearing the predators voice, he often found himself sitting by his window, staring out with small faith of catching Javert passing through.

That's all he needed..

All he wanted..

* * *

"They can't see.. No they can't. They can't see what you have done to me.." Jean begun, standing from the chair that he was always planted in now and days within his room.

"You left me broken.. Left me to die, in a way I could've never dreamed.. How can this be? What possessed you to just use me?" Jean continued on, walking away from the depression of the darkened outside world on the other side of the glass.

"Your kisses, they melted me.. Your touches, they thrilled me.. They were full of love, a love I did not know.. A love that was stronger than any love I've had before." Jean stopped in front of his bed. A bed that was as cold and lonesome as the forest he were left in so many years ago.

"But you left me.. For a reason I'am without. Fear perhaps? But you scared, how could that be? You were the most fearsome of men I had ever seen."

The man took a sigh, his hand gliding over the wood of his bed post briefly before he continued out. He merely glanced at himself in the oval mirror for a split second.

"If you could only see, what misery you have brung to me.. You shattered my heart, ripped it into. The weakest part, you finally found and used it to take me down. You crushed my hopes, cut my dreams.. And yet you won't ever know!"

Jean grabbed the coat off of its hook as he made his leave from his room.

"I ache every day, from a wound I can not heal. Memories haunt me, and thoughts of what should have been. I try not to dwell, this is the present that was then.. I try not to dwell but I can't forget.. I can't forget how you treated me so unwell.." He stood there, in his doorway, unable to step out, just stare at the floor.

"Your sword, although never touched skin, has destroyed something in me that can never mend."

Songs he once sung of happiness had vanished, all there was left to feel were emptiness inside.

"Every day, every night, I die inside. What has happened, what you did.. I go through life wanting to cry. But I'am strong, I'am a man and a man will always deny. A strong man, he will never cry."

Jean threw his jacket on, grabbing the scarf that was also on a hook next to the one his coat once hung upon.

"They can't see.. No they can't. They can't see what you have done to me.." He trailed off, finally finding the strength within him to move forward.

"Papa, where are you going?" Cosette questioned, as she passed her father heading down the hallway.

"I'am going out, I'm in need of some fresh air." Jean answered his dear sweet daughter.

"Be careful." She frowned. It was late out, what would even posses her father to leave at this hour?

"Don't worry my child, I will be alright." Jean assured.

She gave just a simple nod and he was on his way.

* * *

Jean walked through the quiet town. All was isolated at this time of night, with only the drunks out within the alley ways.

But he avoided those. For the sake of not running into trouble by robbers or even worse people.

Little did he know, things were getting harsher within the city. The crime rate was slowly increasing, the people who went about the illegal way of things were getting more daring and some found they didn't need the shadows to shield their acts.

Jean turned, looking back upon hearing the click of boots against concrete.

Who was following him? He wandered but he seen no one.

So, he continued on.

The footsteps picked up again.

Jean found himself walking faster, nearly to the point of running.

But the sound continued to grow louder behind him.

And that did send him into a run, bringing him into the alley ways he would normally not dare go into.

But once more in his life, he wasn't quick enough, and he was stopped by a man in front of him.

Jean stood there, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

This had to be planned. He was cut off both ways as the stranger following him approached from behind.

He didn't need to ask, he knew what they wanted.

Money, but to his dismay he had none on him.

He came out, with one purpose, with no intent of being held up like this in such a dangerous spot.

But here he was, staring in the face of danger.

A demand was given for what he had or his life would be taken in exchange.

Jean pleaded he had nothing to give.

Words were exchanged within a song from then on as the occasional punch came to the mayor.

It was not long til Jean had lost his fight against them. Two against one, it was more than enough for him to handle in these trying times..

As Jean was there on the ground on his hands and knees moments later, coughing and spitting up blood, he surely thought the end was near.

All because he had nothing to give to selfish scum.

"Give us the money or you die." One man demanded.

Jean glanced up at him through soaked hair that hung over his eyes where he had been slung down to one of the puddles in the road previously.

"You can't kill a man that's already dead." Jean remarked. His body might have been going on but everything on the inside was long killed off.

He didn't even have the strength he once did. Hence why he did not win this fight.

Maybe physical death would be a blessing?

Another kick to the stomach and he was sent on his back, coughing up more red that glistened under the moonlight.

He was done, too many injuries from before made that kick all he needed to be pushed over the edge.

Blood mixed in with the wet concrete, as an earlier blow to the head from being banged against the walls around, started to bleed again.

He tried his hardest to stay awake but with each passing second his vision of the men standing over him blurred and then, came the black every few seconds or so when he found it difficult to keep his eye lids open.

The last thing he caught sight of, was the man to his left being punched in the face, sending him flying into the brick wall close by.

Jean tried to watch, he wanted to know who his saviour was or if it was someone who was looking to do more harm to him.

He wanted to see more than anything, but the rest disappeared into darkness as the mayor lost his conciousness finally.

"You damn fool.." The words fell on deaf ears, as the unconscious man was picked up.

Against Jean's knowledge, he was placed onto something large with fur, until the rescuer was upon the beast himself.

Jean was brung back into an embrace, one hand holding him close to the other, as another hand took hold of reins and the creature was off in a gallop; leaving the other two men who dared to hurt the mayor behind with the pain they inflicted to Jean and then some.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. :D

And yes, the little song thing in here is my own original creation.. It's exactly what I feel right now towards someone so I thought why not throw that in here and make this just a bit more musical rather than just complete talk?

Anyway, I hope I can have a third chapter up soon for my wonderful readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean awoke, that next morning. It being the 'next' simply on his own knowledge of time that is.

As soon as his emerald hues were mildly exposed to the shining light, was his arm swung over to shield his eyes. However, that brung a pain all of its own.

He gave a hiss, moving his hand to the back of his head, where bandages were placed.

"What happened... And, where am I?" Jean questioned himself, as his vision came into better focus, upon him sitting up in the bed.

The blanket over him, slipped down, allowing cool air to hit the top part of his chest that was absent of any bandage.

Jean hadn't a clue where he was or what he was even doing here at first.

His gaze went to a chair within the room, where his shirt and pants laid folded neatly with his shoes on top, his jacket being on the back of the furniture with his scarf lying over it.

Without giving it a second thought, he stood to his feet. His hand gripped the edge of the nightstand next to his bed as he regained his balance.

How could this be? Him this weak? He refused this!

He gave a grunt, jerking his hand away from the wood and stumbling over to the chair where his clothes laid.

He grabbed the shoes, sitting them down to the floor for the time being until he was properly dressed.

Jean slipped into the shirt, slow and careful to avoid as much pain as he could from injuries that he didn't know of until now.

As the shirt was being buttoned, he looked around the place.

It was familiar, and it came to him; this was the hospital he found himself at years ago. Whether he was in the same bed as his dear Fantine once laid on or not, he didn't know.

Oddly enough, that memory didn't stick very long however. No, as cold as it sounds, Fantine was hardly of his thinking these days.

His mind would always drift to Javert, just like now.

Jean stared out into the walk way between the beds as he finished up the final buttons and reached for his vest.

He remembered it clearly, their fight.. How much passion Javert seemed to have with each swing of his sword.. Looking back now, Jean wished he would've surrendered. If he knew what Javert would've really wanted of him, he wouldn't have ran.. Wouldn't have escaped in the ice-cold waters that night.

Looking back now, he wouldn't have done a lot of things and yet, there's so much he wished he would've.

The mayor took a deep sigh, trying to shake the thought of the man he missed most. Why couldn't he forget him like he forgot what happened to himself nights ago?

"Oh dear sir, you're awake!" The nurse exclaimed as she made her way down the rows of beds. "You shouldn't be up and about!" She added.

"Nonsense, I'am perfectly fine madam." Jean responded with a reassuring smile, throwing the coat on over his shoulders.

"I mean you no disrespect but you're not well enough to be walking around." She fought back.

"I appreciate the concern but, I feel nothing." He lied simply. "I must get home to my daughter, she's probably worried sick over me." He added, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Cosette?" The nurse inquired.

For a brief moment, the mayor's eyes widened. Not many knew her name for she rarely was out.

He gave merely a nod.

"She was just here. She left half an hour before you woke. She's been here every morning these past three days." The nurse spoke.

"Three days?" Jean asked quickly.

The nurse nodded once. "That's how long you were out. I didn't know if you were to wake up again or not. I never told Cosette that. I always reassured her faith, I did."

Jean took a moment's silence, looking down at the floor underneath his bare feet. "Say, do you know how I came to be here?" He questioned, his gaze back onto the woman.

"A man brung you here last Wednesday. He came, saying you had gotten into a fight."

"A man!? What did he look like? What was his name?" Jean pushed further. He had to know!

"He did not say his name. He came to me late that night.. His jacket and hands were stained with blood, whether it be yours or whoever elses, I don't know.." She trailed off, taking a look down herself to further gather her thoughts up.

"He looked to be up in his years judging by the grey of his hair and the wrinkles under his eyes. He also wore a blue uniform. I suspect he was an officer."

"I should've known!" Jean growled, taking a seat in the chair in order to rush his shoes on.

Javert was here, alive. Jean wasn't going crazy, he was here! Jean had to find him.

"He seemed to be rather worried of you. He didn't want to let you go when he brung you in.. I don't think he trusted us with tending to your wounds."

Javert care what they done? That seemed unlike him.

"He stayed and watched until you were safely in one of the beds and were being tend to. I looked back, going to urge him to stay but he was already gone, the sound of hooves echoing into the night."

Jean stood, now fully back in his clothing. "I have to find him, I must." With the knowledge that Javert was actually here and his sightings weren't just the ghost of a man he loved, he needed to find him.

"You need to stay here! You're severely hurt. You're all bruised up, with possible cracked ribs and a broken jaw, you need to return to bed."

Jean ignored her, making his way to the door.

There was only one thing on his mind. No person or injury would stop him from achieving it either.

As he stumbled out into the cold air of the street, he looked about, through the people trying to spot one in particular again.

With luck proving to be on his side once more, he spotted a certain dark bay horse that was carrying a certain blue clothed officer.

The man was stopped at a fruit stand, looking over the options.

Jean didn't care about that though.

"Javert!" He exclaimed despite his discomfort, gaining the soldiers attention briefly.

Before another word could leave Jean's lips, Javert gave a kick to the horses sides and he was off.

"Oh no you don't, this time you're mine!" Jean growled, taking a look around at what was in front of him.

A horse was tied to a post just outside one of the buildings. There it was, his chance. Finally!

Jean ran over to the creature, climbing up into the saddle.

"Hey, that's my horse!" Came the shout from a man who ran out of the building.

"Don't fret, I'm briefly borrowing him. I'll return him to you by the end of the day." Jean responded, taking hold of the reins in both hands.

All further shouts of the stranger was left behind within the click of metal against brick as he chased after Javert.

The hunter now being the hunted, Jean never thought he'd see the day but he had to admit, it was thrilling.

Having the wind clash against him, following wildly through the horse's mane and his hair as both hearts raced was a rush.

It gave him energy he'd never known, gave him his strength back.

He wondered if this is how Javert felt all those years ago, with every chase.. When he finally caught what he wanted.

Jean wanted to experience that, the feeling of adrenaline pulsing rapidly through his veins from a long-awaited victory.

As his horse closed in beside the dark bay, a smirk came forth from Jean. He was so close! So painfully and excitingly close!

"I've got you now." He spoke, with confidence burning strong within him.

Javert gave merely a glance back his way, before scouting out a new route.

"You underestimate me." His words were nearly a whisper, as he leaned slightly forward, giving another kick to the horse.

Jean's eyes widened, as Javert once again got a head of him.

"I've wanted this too much, I'm not letting you get away!" He roared, not caring who would hear. After all, they wouldn't know what he ment. As far as their concerns went, he could've been after this man to kill.

Javert clenched his jaw as the younger closed in once more. Why was this man so persistent? What did he have to gain from this?

"Learn your place scum!" Javert shouted the insult, stirring his horse to the right, clashing into Jean's.

The mayor was in a brief struggle to keep his horse balanced and staying on a straight path but like all things in his life, he gained the control back.

"I need to talk with you!" Talk? Ha, if Jean wasn't caught up in the moment, he would've let a laugh out. More like, tie the man up and force him to listen.

"I don't long to waste a moment's time with such filth as yourself!" Javert shot back, with a harsh glare.

Jean nearly gasped. Why not just take the sword and stab him in the chest? What's gotten into this man? He was suddenly back to him old self.. It shouldn't be a surprise but it was.

"I'am the law, and the law won't be seen with the likes of you." Was Javert's final statement as he neared a clear shot to an alley way.

Before Jean could speak a word of response, Javert had gotten further ahead of him and took the turn.

"I refuse to let you get away!" The mayor pulled right on the horses reins, in hopes of staying on Javert's trail. However, to his misfortune, it had rained that morning and the streets were wet.

With the quick change of direction, his horse slipped and lost his footing. Down they went.

"You stupid beast!" Jean growled, as the horse fell to the side, trapping his left leg.

"My horse, what the hell have you done!?" The stranger from earlier asked in panic at the sight of his animal down.

"It was not me but your horse! This creature is useless!" Jean snapped, attempting to move out from under the animal.

His gaze went to the alley way right off and there he was, horse standing still and he sitting as straight as ever, as if mocking Jean.

"Forget me, 24601!" Javert yelled, before rearing his horse up then disappearing into the shadows of the alley way.

Jean gave nothing more than a groan of frustration, bringing a fist too collide with the brick road.

"Papa!" Suddenly, Cosette's voice rang through the street, snapping Jean out of his focus on Javert.

"Are you alright?" She asked as the horse was now being took away.

"I'am fine." Jean answered, placing both hands against the road, to support him as he stood.

Cosette leaned down, placing an arm around his, offering her help.

Jean jerked away from her. "Get your hands off me! I don't need your help, I don't need your sympathy."

Cosette's eyes widened in shock, as she took a step back. She wasn't use to this personality.

"Papa, what's become of you? I don't know what to do.. This person I've never knew, this person that is you.. You're somebody new.. Somebody who's grown cold.." She trailed off, watching as the man stood back to his feet.

"I fear, secretly in my heart I do. I fear this harsher man that's come to be.. I try to help, I try to please.. Yet, you're always angry with me."

Jean stared at her, momentarily. He couldn't believe what his daughter was saying.

"My dear Cosette, is that what you see? Is that what you really think of me?"

Cosette nodded.

"I assure you, my child, you have done nothing wrong. You have nothing to fear, nothing to worry. It is not you, but a man who has angered me. This man, I want so bad to see, to speak with.. But he always runs, he always flees.." He couldn't find it in him to look her in the eye, only stare at the shining brick under him.

"Who is this person you speak of? He must be like a ghost in the night, for I have never seen him. What is he to you? What has he done? Why must you be so persistent of chasing a man that's always on the run? He clearly wants not a thing to do with you, so why continue to go after a lost cause? I don't understand.. Why you're this tenacious over such an uncaring man."

Jean gave a sigh, meeting unsure eyes again. "I can not explain my sweet Cosette, this is something that's personal, this is my own mess. Do not worry though, I will be alright. I'll make it through this fight." A fight it seemed, indeed and he was struggling to win, like before in his fight for his life.

She was still unsure and full of worry, Jean could tell. His poor daughter, he was all she had. He understood where she was coming from but this was his battle, she need not concern herself with it.

"Come, let's go home and rest. Tomorrow's another day, a new adventure." He instructed suddenly.

"But papa, your leg.. You should let the nurse check it out." Cosette frowned.

Jean gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle." He replied with certainty in his voice.

He wasn't fine, he knew that but he wasn't going to be stuck in some hospital for days when he had a mission.

The girl nodded.

There was no arguing back.

Cosette placed an arm around her fathers waist and one of his around her neck in return. He didn't like it, but he didn't wish to hurt her again thus he allowed the aid as she led him to an empty carriage.

Jean took his place on the right side of the carriage, his attention focused on the world outside even as the horse begun to trot off.

Cosette gave the occasional glance toward her father, still worried. She would always worry. But she said nothing. It would be a lost cause.

Jean was a grand man, but he kept so much hidden from her and she knew this but she would never force it out of him.

* * *

The night, after checking on Cosette, Jean got ready for his own comfortable bed. Still, in the warmth of his home his thoughts did not leave him.

He was so close, it was surreal that Javert escaped. All because of some stupid clumsy horse.

Jean Valjean was a good man yes and he didn't wish for anything bad to come to anyone, not even those who had harmed him years ago but he would've loved to see that horse get a good whipping of some sort. All because it blew his chances.

Jean gave a sigh, unbuttoning his shirt.

"24601, is that all I've become? Is that all I've ever been to you, Javert, my friend.." Jean begun, staring down, watching as the water poured from the bathtub faucet.

"I thought there was more, that night we were together.. I thought you felt what I did, I thought compassion and ever lasting love lied there, hidden within such a brutal man.. I thought finally, you cared... But no, it was all show.. You care? You couldn't, you wouldn't even dare." He slipped the shirt off.

"Jean Valjean, does that name mean nothing? Am I still not a man, not a person, just a slave to you? 24601, with that number you continue to dig my grave.. You continue to kill Jean Valjean.." Jean took a deep breath, feeling the tears already about to fall.

"Try as I may, fight with all my might, I'm losing this battle.. This game of cat and mouse.. I've never been the victor, not then, not now.. It will never differ." He frowned.

"You are the law yes, but what reason does that give you to treat me less than a human all because of this? Our mess... You claim you're so brave, so strong.. Yet, you run, you cower away when things go wrong.. You're no less scum than me, no more than just a rat out on the street. Everytime I think we can come see each other again.. Everytime I think I can learn the feelings of a closed up man, you run. You don't wish to face what's put in front of you. You don't wish to face what is real." He took a look around the room, spotting the one thing he thought that could only bring him relief at this moment.

"That's alright though I suppose. I'm nothing to you, just a one time thing. You can not feel love, you're just a heartless creature.. I was a fool to think I could change you, into someone different, someone new." He made his way over to the sink, picking up the razor that laid upon the edge of the porcelain.

"I'll let it go, I won't no longer care. You'll never be here so why should I worry? I'll surrender this fight. I refuse to go on living as your slave, I refuse to continue to wear these heavy chains of love, knowing it's only a one way street.. I'll surrender my fight, and with this, I'll surrender my life tonight.. The life of a dog, it means nothing after all. If I can't have you Javert, I have not a thing to live for." He moved the razor inches above his wrist.

"24601, with that number you continue to dig my grave.. You continue to kill Jean Valjean. This means nothing now! 24601 will be dead, Jean Valjean will be no more!"

"PAPA!" Cosette exclaimed just before he gave the flick of his wrist.

Jean jumped, startled and within the process the razor was flung across the room, landing under the bathtub.

"Have you gone mad!?" The woman asked in shock and even rage that her father would think of such a thing.

"Cosette.." That's all he could speak, her name. He had not a thought of what else to say.

"What's going on? What is wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"Nothing of your concern. More importantly, what are you doing in here at this hour? Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" He questioned.

"I heard you, singing.. I grew worried and came to check on you." She replied, her eyes connected with his.

"Have you been crying papa?" She asked, seeing the red over white.

Jean looked away from her, rubbing the tears that still lurked within his hues away. "No, I have not." He denied.

"Who is 24601? Who is Javert?" She pushed further.

Jean returned his gaze to her, surprised. She must've heard everything!

"My dear, you are too young to worry with such troubles I'am facing. They are my burden to carry, not yours."

"Do you love this Javert?" Cosette refused to give up.

It was a second of silence. One of which seemed far too long for a worried Cosette.

"No." Jean answered. A lie if he has ever told one. He could push it away, deny everything and put on an act like he use to but it was still there. His love. His stubborn heart refused to let go.

"It matters not to me if you love another man papa." She reassured.

Jean half way smiled. It warmed his heart, at least she'd not judge him. Still, there was nothing to confess, of a man who was not there. "I do not love him. I do not love for anyone, except you my daughter, my family. That is the only love I have ever known." He turned his smile into a full one just to better cover up the lie.

"Go back to bed." He ordered softly.

"If I leave you, will you be alright?" She questioned.

"Yes, I will be just fine. I just had a moments of weakness but you Cosette, have brung me back around to my old self." He continued to assure.

"Alright then. Goodnight." She turned, making her way out.

"Goodnight Cosette." Jean watched, until she disappeared into the hallway.

His attention then went under the tub. No. He wouldn't reach for the razor. What man was that? A weak man if there ever was one and Jean Valjean wasn't weak. He was strong, too strong for such tactics.

He walked over to the bathtub, turned the faucet off before discarding the rest of his clothing and climbing into the warm water.

It helped to relax him, ease his aches and pains from harder days and even his fight from 3 nights ago. Yet, he kept his stare to the other end. It would be nice, to have someone there, staring right back at him.

* * *

Javert gave a deep sigh with the first stroke of the brush that came in contact with his trusty steeds pelt.

It was dark, he got in late but nonetheless he wouldn't neglect his horse the grooming it needed after a hard days work, or a hard days running away. Away from what he wanted more than anything..

"Me in love, how can this be? To fall for a no one, to fall for the slave, the thief 24601.." He trailed off.

"This can't be real, what I feel I never have felt before.. Kindness, compassion.. That makes not for the man I'm required to play.." He moved the first brush alongside the stallions fur.

"Born in a jail, born with scum but raised from birth to obey, to do what I'am told, that was what I had learned from the first day.. That is me, all I'am, all I will ever be. I was trained from the start to not feel, to not have a heart." He moved the second brush over where the first had previously stroked.

"Yet try as hard as I might, I can't forget.. He's always there within my mind.. This love, I feel for him makes even the law seem blind.." He moved down to the horses back haunch, continuing the grooming.

"He thinks I felt nothing, he does not know that throughout these years I've missed everything about him.. His sweet delicate kiss, that is what I miss most of all." Javert finished up, sitting the brushes back on the wooden shelf. He gave a pat to the horse's neck, said his goodnight and turned to exit the barn.

"He thinks I didn't care,he thinks he has not the love of Javert.. If only he could know, to be with him one more time is what I've been wishing throughout these years I fooled him to think I had gone missing.." He entered the doorway to the rather large house he lived in.

"I use to think it was he who had sinned but, no it was not he but me by creating a mess that I feel can never mend.." Javert lightly let his hand glide along the rail of the stairs as he made his way up to his room.

"It is me who has fallen from grace, fallen from God.. All because every waking moment, I long again to see his face.." He closed the door to his room and begun to slip out of his jacket, then his shirt.

"That is what's wrong. I'm scared of what could be.. Scared of the Lord and the law. This, what I feel is forbidden.. To be with him would be to continue sinning.." He undone his trousers, letting them fall to the floor.

"But yet with that being said, I long to break the law of life even so, because of him, because of 24601.. Because of Jean Valjean.. Because of this thing called love." He reached down, grabbing the gown that was laid upon his bed and slipped into it.

"This is not lust like I intended. No this is not lust, to have him with me, in my arms after all these long hard years, it's a must.. For to live without him is my one true fear.. I need him here." Javert climbed into the soft feather bed.

"Yes, Jean Valjean - my friend, don't you worry, don't you fret. We will meet again.. And then, my friend I'll make the wrong right, with you again... With just one night, I will make it right. Until then, I hope you rest my friend." He leaned over to the nightstand, blowing out the candle.

With the darkness, came peace. Javert was wore and within no time did he find his well deserved rest.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. :D

More to come, I promise.

And yes, the songs are once again mine. Damn, I didn't think I had that in me! Lol.

Anyway, thank you for reading so far. Stay tuned wonderful people.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of revolution.

Here they were, the day of the revolution. And there he was, upon Jean coming into the barricades, there sat Javert; life literally on the ropes.

A spy they said, a spy maybe but that was the least of Jean's irritations.

They caught him.. They done something he had not and for a split second, he was jealous of Marius and the others. He after all, has been targeting Javert all these years and never once got to so little as grab the man and yet here he was, with a rope around his neck.

Javert should've been his prize, not theirs..

But at least the man was powerless this time. He had no means of escape and no were to run.

Thus, Jean prosauded them to let him take care of things, to get rid of the man.

Javert's life was in his hands. Vengeance was Jean's, but he did not want that. He wanted anything but to see the man dead.

Javert watched, stared at him with wondering eyes. Why was he still alive? Why was he here, standing in front, face to face with this man. Jean had every right to kill him. He didn't know why he wasn't yet bleeding from the throat with a flick of a knife or chest from gun fire.

"All this time, I've been seeing you from afar... And now, here you are." Jean started off, the pistol he now had pointed at Javert shaky in his hand.

"For so long you've been gone.. I don't have the slightest of clue of what I done to you, to chase you away.." His voice grew in pitch at the end slight. "With a man as brave as you, I never thought I'd see the day.."

Javert listened, teeth clenched even when he was granted his turn to speak. "That is where you've gone astray with who you are.. It was never you, no Jean Valjean never you.." The words made the weapon all the more shaky in Jean's trembling grip.

"It was me, scared of this, scared of what I'd become.." Javert looked down, feeling ashamed. "For you see, a man such as I never has been, never will be worthy of you.." He sighed softly. "Why can't you see, that it was not you but me? Why can't you see.."

Jean lowered his pistol knowing he had nothing to fear and no intent on killing this man.

"I thought it was me, I thought I done something wrong, something that kept you away for so very long.." Jean trailed, glancing down.

Javert locked his focus back on the man. He could never!

"For this, what I've done, I'm as cold as ice, my heart is numb.. For this, what I've done, I pay the price."

"You pay the price!? Ha, don't make me laugh!" Jean roared the words. "Can't you see, I'm the one who's withered and worry.. In the darkness alone it shows.. Just how much I'am torn."

The lyrical line only pushed Javert to feel as if he was more lower than the ground he stood on. "I never ment for this, never ment to cause you any harm.. That was not my intention, not my want.."

"Then why!?" Jean erupted with a shout, raising the gun again. Within his anger, he felt like pulling the trigger. It took all he had to hold back. "Why did you leave, why did you always deceive? I saw you everywhere.. Cosette, she never really believed, I don't think she much cared.." He trailed off, swallowing deeply. "You think it's only you who hurts, whose heart bleeds.. That is false.. For here I stand, in front of the only person, only man I have found worthy of my tears.. You're not the only one who hurts. I have suffered, I have bled, died slowly throughout these years."

Javert's eyes forwarded down in sadness as he frowned. "You must understand, I did what I thought was best.. I didn't wish to endanger you, a wanted man.." He reached out, caressing the man's cheek gently. "I have done so much, to the only one I truly see and adore.. I've done so much to harm you." He let his hand drop back to his side as his gaze went to the ground again. "The past, I didn't was to create what was before.." He trailed off, turning to where his back now faced Jean.

"Now here you stand, a gun replacing the knife once in hand.. Here you stand in front of me, the man who's done so much wrong.." He couldn't find it in him to even glance back at the younger.

"Yes, here you stand.. I can not comprehend, why? My life is in your hands and yet, after I've done so much, things that can never mend.. You still have not sought your revenge.." He finally turned back, eyes locked with Jean's. "After all the wrong I have done, I do not understand.. Why spare my life, why not kill the most sinful of man?"

Jean lowered his gun, completely, placing a his free hand on Javert's shoulder. "I can not kill the man I _love_."

With the words spoken, Jean caught sight of Javert's lips trembling to find the words to reply with.

"I love you Javert. That's why I've been trying to get to you. I'm dying without you." He took hold of the man's hand, placing it on his chest. "My heart, it beats for only you. No other would do."

The feel of Jean's hand over his was enough to get Javert's heart racing. He's been on pins and needles just to feel skin against skin once more.

"Every waking moment without you is torturous.. I want you by my side.. In my life.." Jean pushed on.

Javert glanced away. "This is not right by law, not right by God.."

Jean sighed, tightening his grip around the man's wrist. "With you, I want to right the wrong and wrong the right.. Let's define the law, let's define God together." The tears were coming, he could feel them but he fought them back.

Javert's gaze widened as he focused back on the man. "How can you say such a thing?"

"We've already damned ourselves! With that night I want so badly to recreate.. If we go to hell for such things then we're already there.. So why not have our heaven on earth while we're still here?"

It made plenty of sense.

"What if we are caught? There's unimaginable death for such people... I know, I've given it.." Javert, no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget his past. The things he had to do, they'd forever stay with him.

Jean frowned. "They'll never catch us.. It all can be kept hidden in public eyes.. Let's just start over.. With a new life. Me, you and Cosette.. We can run away, escape.. You leave the life of the law behind.."

The touch filled Javert's cold heart with warmth. The words gave him wild ideas that he's never known before.. He wanted to break apart from his life. Ever since he's had the pleasure of knowing Jean, he's wanted to go against all he stood for, but yet Javert still couldn't be sure. "The life of the law is all I have known.. It has always been my home.."

"Let me offer you a new home, let me show you a better life, where you'll no longer be lonely through the nights." Jean leaned in close, their faces nearly touching. "Let me show you love, let me show you care.. Let me be the one who's always there." He nuzzled against the others face, no longer able to deny his urge for contact.

Javert was won over that instant and found himself returning the sign of affection.

"I've longed for this, more than I have for anything." Jean softly spoke.

"I still don't understand, how you can love this unrighteous man, after all I have done.." Javert lowly sighed.

"That is all the past, that is a far distant memory. You think you have beaten me down but what you can't realize is that you're the only one that can save me.." Jean let his lips lightly run over Javert's.

Javert pulled away a few inches, staring him in his ever so beautiful eyes. "I have your forgiveness? Even after I told you to forget me? After I referred to you as not a human but a number.."

"You've always had my forgiveness.. And I could never forget you. That was a foolish thing to say." Jean gave a low chuckle. "Besides, do you not remember that day you freed me?" He asked, smiling.

"I don't well remember what I said.." Javert didn't have a clue what he was getting at. That's been so long ago, his memory wasn't as good as it once was with words.

"Your memory is betraying you.." Jean trailed off, rather amused. _"Do not forget my name, do not forget me."_ He repeated clear as day. "Never could I forget you, my dear Javert."

For a split moment, nothing happened, just sweet silence of bliss. Then suddenly, Javert's hands were placed on each side of Jean's face and starved kisses were being given.

No more was said. The only thing Jean done was return them as the man's hands now traveled through his hair.

They didn't need words. They could feel what the other felt just being like this. Words were useless, words couldn't describe the message their hearts gave off to each other through those kisses.

Within this moment, thought of a near revolution was no more. Thought of oncoming gun fire, canon bombs and yells of commands were far off in another realm.

It was just them, the two of them. In peace and happiness.

Jean had his Javert. Nothing else mattered and both felt as if they were unreachable.

Javert was just about to force the man against the wall of one of the buildings. He wanted nothing more than to be skin against skin with Jean.. To ravage and watch as the man melted under his touches once again. Public or not, he wanted it. But then..

"Miser La Mayor!" Jean heard the shout come from none other than Marius and within a second, he jerked back in fear of getting caught.

"Yes, what is it?" He questioned in response, looking back at the entrance of the alley way. No one was there, but he couldn't chance it.

"Are you alright sir? You're taking an awfully long time." Marius replied.

Jean half glanced over at Javert, nearly smirking. This new found secrete of theirs made him feel like a young woman, sneaking out to see her first love for the first time.

"I assure you, I'am fine. Just having a little talk with the prisoner before he meets his death." Jean answered.

"Hurry and get back!" Marius yelled, dropping further contact.

"When can I see you again?" Jean questioned quickly, staring back at Javert.

"When this is all over... I'll find you." The lawman stated.

"You're not just saying that are you? The last time you said we'll m-" Another kiss and Jean was rendered silent.

"I promise you, this time it won't take years.. Just one more night." Javert answered once he pulled away.

What a promise to make. What if Jean didn't get through this alive? That was just one of the many worries weighing on his mind.

"I hold you to your word."

Javert gave simply a nod. "Until we mee-"

"Don't say that, please." Jean interrupted. He didn't long to hear those words again.

Javert granted him the wish, turning to leave.

The only thing that stopped him, was gun fire that hit the wood next to him. He turned, glaring back at Jean.

"Break your word again, I'll hunt you down and send you to your grave.." Jean trailed off attempting to put on the whole tough guy act, however a low chuckle escaped him seconds later. Who was he to kid? He'd never harm Javert, regardless of what was to happen between them.

The lawman gave a sigh of annoyance. What the hell was this man thinking? He surely thought he'd been shot!

And just for that little scare, he darted off without another word.

Jean gave a smirk too himself, turning on his heels too return to aid in the fight that would soon come.

Finally, he'd gotten to see a different side of Javert once more and even if he had to see it by cruel means, it was still enjoyable all the same.

"Everything go well?" Marius questioned, upon his return.

Jean had to force the girlish grin off of his face. "Yes. The traitor is no more." He responded, hiding all hint of excitement in his voice.

Now, he just wanted this seemingly silly revolution to end and he be rejoined with Javert in private.

He didn't have to be here, no. He knew this. He could've ran away with Javert but he was here to assist Marius, nothing more. He wanted to make sure the man his daughter fancied lived to see her another day.

It's the least he could do for his sweet angel.

* * *

D: I think I could've done better, lol. I'm losing my steam on this story though.

But, let me know what ya think so far.

Song was once again my creation..

Somethings might be off, because I don't remember this scene 100% perfectly, lol. Somethings I intended to be off though so, sorry about that if it seems I've strayed from the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Night arose, the battle was said and done with the revolutionary's dead and gone. All but two.

Jean was Marius's only reason for even clinging to life. Without him, the boy would be lying in the blood stained street with the rest of them who had tried but failed. Jean would've and did go to the ends of the earth for him that night, just to get him to a hospital on time.

Javert came looking for him at the misfortunate hour, and as much as it killed him, Jean had to shove the man out of his life at the time.

He'd just won the officer over, finally, and yet he had to push him away, all for the sake of the man his daughter would some day come to marry.

Her happiness, it ment more to him than his own. She's who he'd truly walk through the pits of hell bare foot for.

Risking his own life for some boy? Javert had it in his right mind to turn around, take this man in for his past.

Was he jealous? Maybe. A man wants what he wants though, when he wants it. That's just one of the many things of which brings downfall to human kind.

Marius was a foolish boy anyway, someone who wanted him dead. Why must Jean worry over someone who is nothing? Javert would've ended the young man's misery upon first spotting the wound.

Then again, they were from two separate worlds. One made up of a heart full of love and the other with brutality and force being the only thing ever known.

Javert didn't like one moment to be put off, not for that brat. Yet he was. It devastated him. To the point of even contiplating his life.

That night, after letting Jean slip by to get to the hospital before death took hold of Marius, Javert went to one of the cities bridges. He stared down into the rushing water, thinking on it all. This, what his life had come to.

What was to happen? When would he ever be granted what he wished for? All God was doing was playing tricks on him for sick amusement, or maybe even to drive him to the point of rethinking his life.

With both feet just upon the edge, he was done. He didn't see no reason to go on. He wanted these thoughts and feelings to disappear and never return.

"Officer!" Suddenly, he heard a females voice call out of the darkness. He gazed over at the young woman running his way.

"Please, I need your help!" She pleaded, falling down to her knees just when she had come to the middle of the bridge, where the moonlight shined strongest.

"Cosette?" He asked himself, upon getting better view of her. He knew who the woman was. She was always with Jean when he was out in public, the only one with him. That, and he very well did ask around. He still hunted Jean, in secret. He found out his information from afar.

Cosette took a deep breath. "My father, he isn't back yet. I'm terribly worried about him! The last time he was out this late, he ended up in the hospital.." She frowned, looking up to him.

That proved further who she was. Damnit! What was this? Another sign God gave him to keep going and live in misery just to give another good laugh to a higher up power?

"I assure you miss, your father is alright. There was a job to be done and he was the only one who could carry it through." Javert replied, turning to step down off the ledge.

"You know him?" Cosette asked, taking the hand that now reached out to her. She allowed Javert to help her back onto her feet.

"Yes, I do. Your father is a good man, the most worthy of them. You have nothing to fear Cosette, he is alright, he is off helping someone elses life tonight." He smiled slight.

"If you know all this, if you know him then you must be Javert."

Javert gave a nod. "That is me."

"He's talked about you quiet a lot, even though he thinks I have not heard, even though he thinks I have forgot.. But I remember from a very young age, he spoke of you. A man who seemed all but kind and true. But here you stand, you have helped me back to my feet, you have helped me off of this rainy street.. You must not be as bad as I thought.."

"He spoke of me in the past?" Javert questioned more to himself than her, letting his gaze fall to the ground.

"Yes. To himself when he thought I wasn't around. But I always heard and saw." She answered.

Javert said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

"You love him no?" She asked suddenly.

"Not a chance I do!" Javert answered quickly, taking a glance around just to make sure there was no one else near by to hear her question of stupidity.

"I believe you not." Cosette replied. "My father would not have waited and moped over a man who claims to be nothing."

"What do you mean?" Javert was clueless on how Jean reacted all those years of no involvement with him.

"He watched every moment we went out.. He scanned the streets of people in hopes of spotting you. He tried to hide it with his seemingly calm smiles but I knew. A woman always knows when there's love within the air between two people. He tried to hide the signs but, every time he saw you, I could feel him just wanting to jerk away from me and chase after you.. Yet, he waited for you to come speak to him.. You always ran." She looked down. "Why?" She asked.

"I done what I had to do, you must understand that. If he'd been caught, if anyone would've known.. He would've been sentenced to death, me too. I was protecting him by keeping my distance." Javert answered.

"You were hurting him!" Cosette exclaimed, having a fierce glare on him. "You slaughtered his heart and his hope."

"He has forgiven me.."

"Then is that why you were about to jump? You still have your doubts! Your fears! From talk of him, you seemed like such a brave and courageous man.. Yet, here I find you, one step closer to the edge of death. That's taking the cowardly way out! And it'll only leave my father with a heart that could never mend.."

"What would you know? You're just a child yet. You know nothing of love, of the hardship it brings.. The task it would give us. The risk."

"That's a lie!" She stayed persistent, earning a flinch from Javert. Jean's headstrong personality had rubbed off on her. It was as if, she truly were his child. "The person I love is out there somewhere, dead or dying as we speak, alone! We never got to see each other but once, just a moment.. I'm young yes, but I know how the heart feels.. And such a feeling is always worth the fight if there's something to fight for."

Wise enough. Javert saw her point clear as the stars in the darkened sky.

"Please, don't give up on him. Don't give up on yourself, Javert. What awaits you in the afterlife is nothing compared to what you can have here. You'll just be going on in darkness with regret. You and my father both... He deserves happiness after all these years.. You deserve happiness too.." She trailed off, her body starting to tremble from the tears she was desperately trying to hold back.

"He's done so much for me, given me all I could hope for.. He's put himself aside, to make me happy... I won't let his happiness slip through his fingers again without a fight! So if you feel as if taking your life is right, as if this is what needs to be done, do it in front of me for I'am not leaving this bridge tonight."

Javert took a look back at the rushing waters below, within that short second of his glance, Cosette lost herself.

He was a harsh man but even the tears of this girl and how much bringing her father happiness ment woke something up in him he thought would never be. The guilt weighed like a bag of bricks on his couldn't do it. Not just for the fact that she was standing there, but also for the fact he couldn't bear to leave Jean alone, again.

Whatever storm they had to face, they would face it together.

"Come, Cosette. I know where your father and the soldier you think has passed is at. I'll take you to them." He offered.

"Marius? He's alive!?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. He had been shot, but your father took him out of the line of fire. I suspect they're at the hospital this very moment."

"Take me to them, please!" She stumbled further towards him.

"As you wish." Javert took her arm in his, leading her to the post where he had tied his horse.

He helped Cosette onto the beast, before climbing into the saddle himself.

Cosette wrapped her arms firmly around the lawman's waist, before the horse was rushed into a canter.

* * *

The dark bay was stopped outside of the hospital and no sooner, was Javert off and helping Cosette down.

Upon the second her feet touched the ground, she ran out of his grip, into the building. She gave no regard of the time or whether a visit was welcomed or not. She had to see him. she had to see them both.

"Madam!" The nurse of the hospital called as the woman rushed in.

Cosette ignored her, making her way down the rows of beds.

"Papa!" She stopped in front of the room that was occupied by two people.

"Cosette?" Jean stood from the chair he sat in. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I came looking for you.. You never returned home and I went in search of you.. Then, I heard Marius was here.." She trailed off, looking over Jean's shoulder to the young man unconscious in the bed. "He's alive..?"

"Yes, he is. The doctor said he got lucky though. Two inches more to the left and he would've been done for." Jean answered, with a frown. Marius had a way to go, he still wasn't out of the woods yet but he wouldn't weigh Cosette's mind down with that.

"Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief. "May I?" She asked, looking between Jean and the nurse.

Jean glanced over at the care taker, who gave a nod. "You may." He answered, taking hold of the chair and moving it closer to the bed side.

"Thank you." Cosette spoke, taking a seat. "For what you've done for him." She added, taking Marius's hand in hers.

"You're welcome my child." Jean gave a smile. "Say, how did you arrive here?" He asked suddenly.

"Javert. He brung me." She answered simply.

"J-Javert? Is he still here?" Jean asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Yes, he's waiting outside."

The mayor swallowed deeply, refusing the urge to run out of the building to where Javert awaited. He didn't wish to be rude and leave his daughter here on her own.

"If you want to go see him, I understand. I'll be alright here on my own." Cosette spoke, sensing his want to leave.

"Are you sure?" Jean still felt he would be in the wrong.

The girl turned to face him, smiling. "Yes papa."

"Alright. Try to get some rest. He'll be just fine." Jean assured, putting her above the boy. Like any father would.

Cosette gave a nod. "I will."

Jean waited a moment, before giving his goodbye and making his way out. He in trusted the nurse to watch over and make sure Cosette was comfortable and had what she needed throughout the night spent there.

* * *

Jean shut the door quietly behind him upon exiting the hospital. He then took a look around in the darkness, seeing no one.

Javert must've left, he surely thought. Until, the sound of hooves clicking against the brick reached him.

Jean turned his head quickly to the alley way on his left, watching.

His heart rate was an instant increase as the bay horse stepped out of the shadows. "Javert.." He couldn't think of nothing else to say but yet his mind was racing with words.

"Look at you.. I must say, you're appearance and smell is nicer than earlier. I didn't enjoy the stench of sewer on you at all." Javert chuckled low, resting an arm against his horse's saddle as he leaned forward to get a better look at the man.

Jean ignored the comment. "I didn't think you'd actually come and find me after I just walked right by you.."

"I didn't plan on it at first." Javert answered, momentarily finding his coldness towards this man again.

"I see.." Jean didn't think he could feel anymore disappointed. Javert didn't think to come back for him? That was a bit of overreacting..

"But, then Cosette and me had ourselves a talk. She brung me back to the man I need to be.. She showed me my way again.. I'm starting to see why she means so much to you."

"Cosette? I thought you only came because she wanted to see the boy." Jean implied.

"No, after what I was told, I wanted to come see you. I wanted to make sure you were safe.. I wanted to make sure you didn't get caught or killed if you happened to be mistaken for a revolutionary." Saying such a thing gave Javert a warm feeling inside. He hasn't cared about a thing, this was all something he would have to adjust to.

"But I was one of them." Jean spoke.

"You were there only for the boy. You can't fool me Jean. You were merely protecting him, nothing more."

Jean gave a sigh. "I owed it to Cosette.. Regardless, if I was not there you would've been dead. I saved two lives tonight at the price of risking one. I regret nothing."

"I understand. I just didn't wish for any harm to come to you. There wasn't a soldier left. They're all dead. Marius is the only one who survived.. Because of you." Javert smiled light.

"Let's keep that fact between us for a little while, shall we? I don't think Marius needs to know he lost everyone the second he wakes up." Jean suggested.

"I won't say a word. I can't guarantee Cosette's silence however. She knows. I suppose she's seen during her search for you."

"Damnit!" Jean growled. "She didn't need to see such things."

"She's alright Jean. She's tougher than you make her out to be."

Jean took a deep breath. "I only want to protect her."

"I know, but she's in good hands and she'll be alright. It's time for you to get the rest you deserve now.." Javert trailed off. "Climb on, I'll take you back to your house."

"Wouldn't that be strange to anyone who might happen to see us?" Jean questioned, taking a look around.

"It's late at night, I don't think many people are out and even so, to them it's just the kindness of a human being helping another."

Jean didn't budge, still unsure.

"If you want, I'll get off and walk beside the horse." Javert threw his final option out there.

"No, that won't be necessary.." Jean stepped closer to the creature, taking Javert's hand as soon as it was offered to him to help him up on the back of the horse.

Jean cautiously wrapped his arms around the man's waist, giving the both of them an awkward but nonetheless pleasant feeling.

Once Jean was fully comfortable with himself, comfortable with being behind Javert, he leaned forward, resting his head against the man's shoulders.

Javert was thankful for the darkness, and for Jean being behind him because of the light blush on his face. That was odd of him, and he knew Jean would surely chuckle about it and make some joke remark of it if he ever got to see that from the lawman.

"Content back there?" Javert questioned.

Jean tightened the hold he had around the man. "Yes." He answered happily.

"Good." Javert gave a light kick to his horse to push the beast into a walk.

From then out, the ride was silent, aside from Jean giving directions back to his place.

Javert didn't need them, he knew exactly where the man lived. He always has. But, he enjoyed hearing that wonderous voice therefore he never shushed the mayor and hung onto every command directing him where to go.

* * *

I thought about making this my last chapter but decided not to. Inspiration hit me last night and I figured I'd continue it on. Plus, I detested (understood, but detested) Javert's suicide and I don't want to end his life so quickly in my story. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Jean paced back and forth in his room, clearly deep in thought.

"Are you alright? You've been pacing for a quarter of an hour at least." Javert asked, watching the man as he slipped out of his coat.

Ever since they returned, Jean's been fidgety, bringing Javert to stay. The uneasy stare Jean held when standing in the door way brung Javert to feel he needed to stay. Leaving him alone with his thoughts would've been a terrible thing to do.

"I shouldn't have left. What if she needs something? What if she's too worried to sleep? Wha-"

"Stop." Javert sighed. "The nurse is there. She will be fine."

"But what if Marius wakes? What if he has questions she can not answer?" Jean responded, stopping briefly to lock his attention on the man.

"I don't long to discourage your faith, but I don't think he's going to be waking up tonight." Of course, Javert couldn't leave his coldness behind completely.

"What a thing to say.." Jean frowned, continuing to walk the floor once more.

Javert shook his head, stepping in front of Jean. "Do you plan on walking the floors all night Jean?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." Jean stared down at the floor.

Javert took hold of the man's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You need to let go of all your worry."

"That's all I've known." Jean sighed low. "Like the law has been your life, worry has been mine."

Javert moved his hand down to interlock with Jean's. "Come to bed, I'll help you forget your worries."

Jean gave a frown. "I highly doubt that.." He muttered as he was drug along towards the bed.

"Why do you doubt?" Javert questioned, taking a seat on the mattress. Jean sat beside him.

"It's just.. No, you couldn't understand." The mayor let the words slip.

(Javert:) "Try me. I've witnessed more than you think, I understand more than you know."

Jean took a deep breath. "You don't know what it's like, to love someone more than you have ever loved your self. Cosette, she's all I have had.. She's not all I have wanted but she's all I've known for so long. I feel sick, I'am worried and I can not help it. I'm worried for the both of them." He turned his focus to the floor.

Javert said nothing for a moment's time. He didn't wish to admit it but Jean was partially right.

"I know. I would have been clueless as to how you're feeling. All my life, I've had nothing. No family to protect. To friends to rejoice the wonders of the world with. I've relied on myself. I had only myself. It made me strong, it made me cold and able to push everything that offered happiness away. I pushed it all away because I knew, with that joy would soon come misery. Nothing lasts Jean. Therefore, I never tried with a damn soul. I never got attached, never loved or helped. I didn't long to establish that bond that would eventually break, with anyone."

(Jean:) "I already knew this about you.. I can tell what's in a person's heart from their actions. You were an open book.. I know your every reason for being who you are and why you won't change."

"No, you don't. You don't know how my own mother just handed me over to the police. You don't know how I've never known my father.. You don't know what it's like to not have siblings to blame for you wrong doings.. You don't know what a lonely life is truly like." Javert retorted.

"So what, now we're making this about Javert?" Jean laughed. "Should've known."

"Well, you brought it on!" Javert growled defensively. "I was going to say, that all that was so, until I met you."

"Well, I don't know why it just suddenly changed with me. I'am nothing special. Just a man, constantly risking his life for people. Just a man who has worked hard for what he's earned, and continues to get walked on by those around him." Jean huffed.

(Javert:) "Listen to yourself. You're saying you're just a speck on this world but do you not see? All you do is what makes you the world in my eyes. You push through, when everyone else has given up. You get the job done and that is a wonderful trait. I've seen people turn against one another over and over for self gain. Yet, you've put blood sweat and tears into what you have given those around you I'm sure. You're an exceptional man."

Jean rolled his eyes, letting himself fall back into the mattress. "You're simply just saying that to make me feel better."

Javert laid beside him, propping himself up on his elbow. "Jean, I'am not. I do wish you could understand how much you mean to me." He softly spoke, starting to play with the others hair.

Jean gave a weird glance his way. What on earth possessed the lawman to do that?

Regardless, he pulled away. "I forgiven you, for what you've done but, how can I fully trust you to not do so again? I've been thinking, you could run anytime you want. Just like before. This could all be a trick."

Javert gave another growl. "How dare you? I wouldn't be here right now if I wanted to just simply run away.. What's getting into you? Earlier you were practically all over me."

Jean gave a sigh. "I know, I know. I'm just, I'm scared... I'm afraid if I give in and open myself up to you again, I'm going to lose you."

Javert's facial expression softened. "I see.. I'm sorry if it seems I'm forcing you into something you do not want."

"What?" Jean's eyes widened. "No, no! I do want this... I want you.. Believe me, nothing could make me anymore happier than you being in this bed with me right now. I just don't want you to leave, ever again. I don't think I could survive if I lost you. I just.." He trailed off, exhaling a deep breath. "Damnit, I sound ridiculous."

Javert gave a soft chuckle, scooting closer to him and wrapping his arm around the man's chest. "You're quiet the funny man sometimes. It's adorable." He leaned in, placing a kiss on the others jaw.

Jean blushed light. "Oh, shut up.."

"It's true." Javert smiled against his skin.

"Well, can I ask you something, and can you give me the truth to it?" Jean questioned.

"Of course, anything." Javert assured.

"Do you, um.." Jean paused, rethinking it for just a moment but he needed his answer. "Do you love me? I'm not talking about just caring a lot or wanting to protect me.. But, do you truly LOVE me? Can you see yourself spending your life with me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Javert answered simply.

"Because, I do want to spend mine with you.. But, if you don't feel the sa-wait.. What?" Jean asked, rather surprised at the answer.

"I want to leave all I've known behind. The years have aged us quickly, we've both been through some hard times and I long to retire that and spend the time I have left with you. With the only person who's been capable of breaking the steel cage around my heart and who I have first loved." Javert replied, taking the others hand in his.

"Well, don't make it sound like you'll die tomorrow!" Jean exclaimed.

Javert gave a shrug. "No one knows when they'll die. But, I know when the time comes, I'll die a happy man."

Jean sighed. How did this get from a new life to death?

(Javert:) "But, let's not worry about that. We're here, now, together and that's all that matters."

"You're right." Jean smiled slightly.

"I know I'am. Now, come on, you should rest up. I'll take you to see Cosette tomorrow." Javert replied.

"I doubt I can even sleep now that you mentioned her name again. I feel horrible for leaving." Jean spoke, getting up.

Javert sat up, watching as the man started to undress himself. "You'll sleep tonight. Even if I have to tire you out first."

Jean gave a chuckle. "Oh believe me, I'm tired. That's not the problem."

"I know. I was just, implying something... Forget it." Javert replied, beginning to take off his shoes.

"Hm, what would that be?" Jean asked, glancing over his shoulder as he undone his pants.

"Nothing. Just, ignore I even said that." Javert answered, now keeping his gaze off of the man.

"Awe, come on Javert, you've got me curious now." Jean smirked to himself.

"Too bad. Let's just let it go, and get some sleep." Javert ordered, unbuttoning the long-sleeved shirt.

"Alright, if you'd rather sleep than play, it's your choice." Jean remarked.

"Play? Where on earth did you learn to use a word like that in such a way at?" Javert asked, surprised.

"Oh come on now, don't be shocked. I've heard somethings in my long life." Jean answered, making his way back to the bed.

"I'm not. I'm surprised you would use it. You're just a sweetheart who seems shy on anything of such a matter." Javert stated.

"Things have changed in the time you've hidden from me. Besides, when you've gone years without feeling the pleasures another can bring, you suddenly have nerves of steel when the opportunity presents itself." Jean growled playful, pushing the man back down on the bed.

"Jean, it's a little soon is it not? We just seen one another for the first time in a long time!" Javert retorted, placing his hands on the others chest to keep him at bay. He didn't exactly think Jean would want him in such a way so soon.

"I know and who knows what could happen next? I want to have one more night with you. Besides I don't think it's fair that you got to have me when you wanted me." The mayor frowned.

Javert gave a sigh. "But back then, I was hell-bent on arresting you. And I was frustrated, I had deep interest in you yes but I also had a passion drive to put you back in your place by locking you up. I was confused, and angry and well.. Now, I'm nervous."

Jean snickered. "You, nervous?"

"Yes!" Javert blushed lightly. "I'm actually thinking about it now. What it means. What if I'm not like before? What if I'm not as good, what if I can't even do anything?"

Jean blinked a few times, tilting his head slightly. "I never thought I'd hear this from you. A man, who's chained, tortured and killed many men is scared to be intimate with the man he's now courting?"

"I know, it's ridiculous of me." Javert looked away, letting his arms rest back by his side.

"I like this new side I'm seeing." Jean smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on the lawmans cheek. "But you have nothing to fear. Everything will be alright. Nothing has changed."

"You don't know that. I'm not as young as I use to be." Javert fought back.

"Well, don't make us sound like we're about ready to die." Jean laughed.

"That's not all there is.." Javert briefly glanced at him.

Jean gave a puzzling look. "What? You can tell me anything."

"Since we're with one another now, I think you should know that I've had my fair share of people throughout the years. I didn't just isolate myself from that part of life like you have done. I just, wanted to get that out-of-the-way."

Jean clenched his teeth, for a split second he felt like smothering this man. "I had no choice, I had a daughter to raise and I never wanted a woman or another man."

(Javert:) "I know, I'm sorry but can you honestly hold that against me? I didn't want to risk seeing you and after all I done I was ashamed too. I would've rather got caught with a stranger and had them killed and myself than know it was you. Then there was the part of me that would've given anything just to have you with me."

Jean sighed deeply. "It's all the past. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think differently of me, I just don't want any secrets."

Jean gave a nod. "I understand. It's not my right to judge for your past doings. They were your choice to make as a single man.." He trailed off, smiling devilishly as he leaned in close. "But you're mine now and if you ever do that again, I'll be hunting you down for a whole nother reason."

Javert returned his smile, wrapping his arms around the others neck. "Why does that excite me?"

Jean shrugged. "You're an odd man?"

"Maybe." Javert answered, pushing Jean down next to him, climbing over him.

"Yeah, maybe." Jean mocked with an innocent grin.

Javert didn't say another word as he sealed their deal for the night with a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Early that morning, just as the sun was beginning to truly show and people were starting to crowd the street, Jean was already up on his feet getting ready.

Ready to put his worries at ease again for a day. Given, Javert kept to his word.

"Javert." Jean called softly, giving a push to the man's shoulder.

The former lawman muttered something he didn't quiet understand and shoved his hand away.

"Oh my dearest, it's time to get up and start the day." Jean spoke low, leaning in close. He smiled, placing a kiss to the others cheek.

"Not yet. Come back to bed or just let me sleep longer.." Javert complained.

Jean gave a slight growl. "Alright. If that approach doesn't work..." He trailed off, walking over to where the window of the room was at. Within a quick flash, the cover was slung open, allowing the sun's rays to pour in.

"Why you!" Javert exclaimed, glaring his way.

"Don't start fussing at me now. You said you'd take me to the hospital last night, so get up." He ordered.

Javert sat up, giving a yawn as he stretched. "That's before you kept me awake all night. The plan was to knock you out, not me."

Jean turned back to face him, smirking. "Don't tell me you can't handle a night's loss of sleep. I've been dealing with it for years."

"Actually, this is the first time I've ever felt truly at rest." Javert replied, getting up.

Jean quickly directed his stare to the floor. "I... I'm glad for that." He stuttered, fighting his desire to watch the other as he began getting dressed.

"There's no need to be shy about watching me." Javert nearly chuckled under his breath as he pulled his trousers up.

Jean opened his mouth to speak, yet he couldn't think of what to say exactly.

Javert made his way over to the mayor. "We know one another from head to toe now, there's no need to be ashamed." He smiled, placing a kiss to his lover's lips.

Jean returned the smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, we need to stop playing around like two young mademoiselles and finish getting ready." Javert replied, taking a step back. Of course, if he had it his way he would stay here all day with Jean, further discovering new things about each other.

"Right. Um, about that. I have something to announce." Jean spoke as he began to button up his shirt.

"What would that be?" Javert asked.

"If Marius is awake... And has the okay to leave, he is to come with us." Jean answered.

"To come with us? You mean to stay here, in the same house as us?" Javert questioned nervously.

"Yes, of course. He'll need a place to stay." The mayor replied.

"Is that such a good idea? Cosette and him, I thought they took interest in one another. Do you really want the boy your daughter fancies under the same roof with her?"

Jean gave a low laugh. "Javert, I'm sure the last thing he'll want to do is to steal a girl's innocence. He's been through a war and he'll probably be in quite a bit of pain still." He made his way back to the bed, to put his shoes on. "Besides, could I really hold that against them? When I myself have slept with and fallen for someone I could never marry."

Javert gave him a glare. "Your mind is too open."

"That's not the only thing that's too open." Jean chuckled, earning himself a sigh. "What's it worrying you for?"

"He wanted to kill me! He sent you to kill me! He'll try to do it again, I just know it. I don't trust him." Javert answered defensively, scowling at the other.

"I'll talk to him. We'll straighten that out and it will be fine." Jean assured.

(Javert :) "I trust in your word... I just hope its truth."

Jean smiled, slipping on the second shoe. "It is. Regardless, Marius is sweet. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He was only provoked by his friends. The blonde - Enjolras, is who attacked you and sent me to kill you. Not Marius..."

"Of course he was." Javert sarcastically muttered as he finished dressing.

"You'll see." Jean retorted, making his way to the door of his room. He grabbed his coat and scarf from their rack, adding the final touches to his outfit.

"We'll have to walk today. Or you can take my horse and I'll walk." Javert spoke as they made their way out of the building.

"No thank you on the latter. I 'am not too keen on riding horses alone." Jean replied.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry for what happened that day. If I knew the horse would've slipped, I wouldn't have cut the corner like I done." Javert frowned, running his hands through the man's hair as they stepped out the door.

Jean gave a huff, pushing the others hand away. "Don't Javert. Not while we're in public view."

The lawman listened, letting his hand drop.

"It was nothing... The horse just merely bruised me up a bit. I was lucky the bone didn't break, so the nurse said when Cosette finally got me to go." Jean added.

"I'm starting to see that Cosette has a knack for getting what she wants done." Javert stated.

"Yes, she's a powerful woman. I have no doubt her future will be bright." Jean smiled lightly to himself.

(Javert :) "She's had a good father to raise her right."

(Jean :) "Well, I don't like to brag but I was a hell of a lot better than that crazy aunt of hers."

Javert laughed. "Look at you, coming out of your shell with your words. Getting use to the vulgarity are we?"

Jean blushed light, shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose I 'am. I need to stop. It's neither professional nor fitting for me."

"I like it. It's a bit rebellious for you." Javert smirked. "I love a rebellious man."

Jean gave a low gasp and a shove to him. "Shh!" He hissed. "You're being awfully brave out."

"You better be thankful we are in public, or you'd get it for shoving me." Javert retorted with playfulness in his voice.

Jean was just about to reply, until the smell of the bakeries and the few restaurants in the town caught his attention.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have rushed us out..." He mumbled, his stomach giving a growl.

"Mmhm, now you say that." The lawman taunted. "Do you want to stop and eat first?"

"No. I'm curious to see how Marius is doing and how Cosette is holding up." Jean answered.

"Well, that makes one of us..." Jean trailed off, letting his gaze drop to the street.

He wasn't looking forward to this at all and in fact regretting even offering.

The things one does for love.

* * *

Javert gave a deep sigh, standing in front of the hospital door. "How about I just stay out here and wait?" He asked, with a nervous grin.

"No, you're going in. Cosette will be glad to see you again. Besides, you're a strong man. Marius would be nothing compared to you, certainly not at this moment." Jean answered firmly.

"God, what did I get myself into?" Javert grumbled to himself, making his way inside with the other.

His steps were slow behind Jean as they made their way down the rows of beds.

"Cosette?" Jean called softly as he made his way towards where she would be.

Once he reached the area, he spotted Cosette firstly, still sitting next to the bed, awake.

She turned her gaze to Jean, mildly surprised. "You're here, quiet early as well." She stated the obvious.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you and Marius were doing." Jean answered, turning his attention over to the bed.

"Me? I'm doing just splendid!" Marius answered. To Jean's surprise, he was wide awake, sitting and chowing down whatever the nurse had brung him, as if he hadn't ate a meal his entire life.

The mayor breathed a sigh of relief, before giving a smile. "That's good."

"Still in a quiet a bit of pain though." Marius shrugged.

"The nurse said he's making a fast recovery already." Cosette added.

"I expected nothing more from him. He's a wondrous man." Jean replied, before looking to the side of him. "Get over here." He hissed.

Javert gave a shake of his head.

"Do you have another guest with you?" Cosette asked curiously.

"I do." Jean answered. "Excuse me a minute." He added, making his way to where his lover stood.

"Come on." He ordered, taking hold of the man's wrist.

"No, stop!" Javert growled low. However, he was dragged along regardless.

"Javert?" Cosette nearly rose from her seat.

Marius took a glance, then another just to make sure he was seeing the right person. "YOU!" He yelled suddenly, pointing the fork at Javert.

"It's not what you think" Jean started.

"What is he still doing alive!? You were supposed to get rid of him, we trusted you!" Marius roared, a glare locked on Jean.

"It is not in me to kill another." Jean smiled innocently.

"That was your job! You betrayed us!" The younger attempted to sit up further, only to grimace and growl in hurt from the quick movement.

"Marius, calm down!" Cosette commanded, standing.

Marius ignored her, throwing the fork directly at Javert. "You should be dead!"

Javert dodged the silverware, glaring back at him. "Watch it boy."

"I at least thought we took him down. That's one thing I was proud of. But you failed us..." Marius sighed.

"Us? Kid, there is no more us! They're dead. Every one of them. You're the last. Their own efforts went in vain." Javert blurted out.

"Javert!" Jean growled.

Marius's eyes widened. "A-all of them? It can't be..." He glanced between the two men.

"I'm afraid it is." Jean answered, looking down. "I'm sorry."

Marius gave a shake of his head. "It's alright. That was their destiny and they met it with bravery."

"Will you be alright?" Cosette asked with worry.

Marius took a deep breath, wiping his eyes once. "Yes. It was what they wanted." He turned back to Cosette. "Besides, I have lived another day. Another day I will spend with you."

The woman gave a soft smile.

"Well, regardless, you have a family now with us." Jean put in. "You are welcome to live with me for as long as you'd like."

"Is he going to be there?" Marius asked, turning his attention back to Javert.

Jean stared over at the man. "Yes, of course."

"Why? What is this traitor to you?" Marius asked.

"A friend. He is no traitor. He had the perfect chance to take my life, and yours. He did not. He let me pass. He is the reason Cosette is here. The reason she stayed with you the night." Jean responded.

"A friend?" Marius laughed. "He doesn't look like the friend type."

Jean gave a simple smile. "Never judge a book by its cover my dear boy; you'll miss out on the exciting adventures that are to be told inside." He happily stated, nudging Javert's hand with his. He couldn't refuse.

"Give him a chance?" asked Cosette.

"How long has he even known this Javert?" Marius asked. "Did they just meet yesterday? Do you base your friendship on him sparing you because you had nearly a dead man with you?"

"I have known him for years." Javert replied.

"I still do not trust you." Marius retorted before reaching for the cup of water on the night stand.

"That's alright, because I do not trust you either." Javert shot back.

"Okay, well we will have plenty of time to trust one another now." Jean spoke. "You will come to love Javert in time, as he will you. Think of him like, an uncle to you."

The words earned strange looks from both Marius and Javert. Thankfully Marius already had the mouth full of water swallowed.

(Marius :) "Yeah, I don't mean to be rude Miseur but that's not happening."

Jean took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm being targeted here. I'm only trying to get the both of you to see eye to eye."

"His opinion does not matter to me." Javert replied.

"That's grand to know, yours doesn't to me either." Marius smarted off.

"Would the both of you hush up already?" Cosette asked. "If you don't like each other, that's fine. But Marius, where else have you to go? You honestly have no choice but to take my father up on his offer. You and Javert can stay out of each other's way, as simple as that." She turned to her father. "As for you papa, I'm not wishing to speak out of term but, whatever comes between them is their drama. Do not worry yourself with their tension."

Jean smiled lightly, giving a nod. "You have come a long way..." He muttered.

"Just before you came the nurse said he could leave whenever he wants. He'll be alright on his own." Cosette finished.

"Do you accept my offer?" Jean questioned the man.

Marius huffed. "I suppose I do. Cosette is right. I have no were to go. I once spent my days with Enjolras and Eponine... Following them but now, there is no one to follow." He let his voice drop to a whisper.

For a brief moment, Jean felt like consulting him. The boy was brave. He knew this; he knew how Marius was hiding. Hiding the mourning for the loss of those he put his faith and love in before Cosette came along.

Jean understood. He could relate. He could offer advice, kind and helpful words. But he dared not.

He didn't understand why, it was unlike him to not consult a person who was hurt in his presence. But yet, the boy had to stand on his own feet did he not?. Resolve his own demons, like Jean himself had done.

"It is time to make your own path in this world. You are no child following in another's footsteps." Javert spoke. Not the best choice of advice but it would do.

Marius clenched his teeth. If Javert knew what was good for him, he would back off.

"Speaks the man that follows the wrong doings of the law. You are the reason they are dead. You were let free, and helped the law." Marius retorted.

"I no longer follow the law. I didn't that day, I don't now." Javert replied.

"Yet, you come here in uniform." Marius pointed out.

(Javert :) "I have nothing different to wear for the day. I 'am sure you know where I stand there."

Marius was sure to speak, until he was cut off by Jean. "That is not of any worry."

The young man pushed his words and thoughts along with the plate aside. "Alright, I'm ready." He stated, climbing out of the bed.

Cosette stood from her seat, going to assist him.

Jean took a step forward, about to assist the young man. However, Javert took hold of his arm pulling him back and giving a shake of his head. "Let Cosette help him."

Jean gave a sigh. "I only want to be of use..." He muttered.

"Your job is done. You saved the boy, now let's not worry. He is Cosette's to deal with for the rest." Javert replied low

"Javert,"

"They need this, it will bond them. It will teach them to rely on one another and to trust." Javert interrupted.

"I suppose so..." Jean paused. "I do wish you wouldn't cut me off so much though. I know what I 'am doing, and what they are."

(Javert :) "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was stepping out of line."

"I have grown used to it." Jean smarted off before Cosette and Marius made their way past them.

Before Javert could give his reply, Jean was off following the two.

Javert sighed low, following behind the mayor.

* * *

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like for Cosette and I to revisit the cafe, just the two of us." Marius suggested suddenly as they were making their way down the street.

"Uh, are you sure you're able? You just got out of the hospital. Are you certain you won't need any of our assistance?" Jean asked.

Marius smiled lightly. "I'm sure. I can handle myself now." He answered, turning back to Cosette, holding his arm out. "Shall we my dear?"

The woman nodded, taking his arm in hers. "We shall."

"Leave them be Jean." Javert could just sense his urge to go along.

"I'm worried. What if he-"

"Enough with the if's. Did we not clear that last night?" Javert asked, nearly smirking.

Jean blushed lightly. "We did but he is like a son to me. I just feel as if it's my duty to protect the both of them."

"Your duty right now is to get something to eat." Javert replied softly, wrapping an arm around the man casually. "I can't have you fainting on me and ending up the hospital too." He smiled softly.

"Very well then." Jean replied, feeling as if he was about to faint this very second. Not from any hunger but from Javert himself.

"Aren't I a lucky man, to have such a caring lover?" He spoke low, smiling to himself.

"That's part of my duty." Javert answered. "That aside, what would you like to eat?"

"Can you cook?" Jean asked.

(Javert :) "Yes, but what difference does that make?"

"Neither one of the places here will do... I would like for you to cook for me." Jean replied.

"That's not-" Javert was cut off.

(Jean :) "I don't care. I have witnessed your skills of everything else. I wish to taste your art of culinary."

Javert gave a shake of his head. "When did you become such a demanding man?"

"I'm just trying to catch up on the years we've missed together." Jean replied with a shrug.

"How is making me the house wife catching up on the years?" Javert nearly growled.

"Awe, come on darling. It'll be a sweet gesture. And just think, of what an amusing sight it would be for me to see such a serious man in my kitchen, wearing an apron, cooking." Jean fought back, nearly to the point of laughing this very moment.

"I would never! You are pushing your luck too far." Javert retorted.

(Jean :) "Alright, just the meal it is then?"

Javert sighed. "If it is what you want."

"Let's be on our way then, its freezing." Jean ordered, giving a shiver as he brung his hands up to his face, attempting to warm them with his breath.

Javert waited a moment, before following the man.

He gave a look around at the people passing by on the street and sighed. How he hated people at this moment.

A moment of where he wanted to just stop the mayor, take the man's hands in his and rub the coldness away. But even that would raise it's suspicions.

"Say, Jean..." He started, now walking beside his lover.

(Jean :) "Hm?"

"You are the mayor of this town... Therefore, these people, they are basically under your control." Javert spoke.

Jean chuckled. "No. They are not. No human is under the control of anyone. They are free to choose their life in my own personal opinion. Whatever consequences or reward they face for their actions is just the price that comes along with it."

"Is that what you thought all those years ago?" Javert questioned.

Jean took a deep breath, giving it thought. "Well, let's look at my dishonesty the way I have done so since that night in the woods..." He trailed off. "If I never stold, I never would've gotten arrested. I never would have met you, and we wouldn't be here right now... We wouldn't have known what the feeling of love was truly like." He turned his gaze to the other. "Knowing this is my reward for my choice, I would go through it again and again."

"I see..." Javert glanced down for a moment's time. "I just, thought that these are your people, therefore they shouldn't care what you done and who it was done with."

"Are you suggesting? No, you're mad. The officers, they would slaughter us with their bullets." Jean replied, not needing a further word of him.

"You're right, that is a crazy thought... From a crazy man." Javert smirked slyly to himself, as he gave a quick look over to the newly passed people who seemed too busy with their own lives to notice them.

Within a split second, Jean was grabbed and pulled close, with Javert's lips locked on his.

Jean's eyes widened in shock. "What do you think you're doing!?" He asked, furious as he took a step backwards.

"Jean!" Javert exclaimed when the other had lost his balance falling back on his rear.

"Are you alright?" The former lawman asked, trying to keep his chuckle hidden as he held out his hand.

He was well aware of the strangers around with their attention locked on them now but he didn't care. They surely didn't see what just previously took place.

Jean glared up at the man and slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help." He stated, standing to his feet on his own free will.

"I 'am sorry, I didn't mean for that." Javert whispered, attempting to straighten the others clothing out.

Jean gave a huff, forcing his hands away. "Back off for a bit Javert. You over stepped your boundaries out here. You must be trying to kill us." He hissed.

"I 'am not." Javert defensively retorted, following the other as he continued walking. "Jean, I don't know how to explain it but I want to be right next to you. Touching you... My lips against yours... My eyes locked on yours. I feel foolish but, I can't avoid it."

"That is where control comes in. Do you think that when I caught glances of you out that I didn't want to tackle you right then and there and kiss you, and then give you a hell of a lecture? Because I did. But this is the public and our desires have to be left behind." Jean replied. "That goes for while you're cooking my breakfast as well."

"Yes, whatever you say." Javert stated, letting himself fall behind the other somewhat.

* * *

Jean sat at the oak table, that normally only had his and Cosette's company, as he watched Javert begin his work.

"So, what is my feisty cook making for me this fine morning?" He asked, smirking at how he practically had this man wrapped around his finger already.

So much for not controlling another human. He deserved the control though. It was payback for all the years Javert ruled over him.

"It's a surprise." Javert replied, gathering up the finishing ingredients.

"Well, make quick work of it, I'm starving." Jean ordered.

Javert gave a harsh glance over his shoulder as he opened up a bag of flour. "You should've eaten first before we left and then we wouldn't be having this problem."

Jean gave a shrug. "What can I say? A father is protective over his children. They are always put first..." He trailed off. "Haven't you ever felt that way over someone? Not just protective but, have you ever seen someone as being like your own child?"

Javert let his gaze drop to the ground. "Once, a year or two before we caught you. He had a death sentence on him though."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jean muttered, feeling a bit awkward.

"It's alright. He was arrested for supposedly murdering somebody. He claimed he was only at the wrong place, at the wrong time. It didn't make much a difference, we took him in, treated him like any other prisoner. But, in time he and I established a bond of some sort. He felt like a son to me. I wanted to watch over him, to get him out of there. However I couldn't do a damn thing..." Javert trailed off.

Jean listened, closely. Waiting for whatever else he had to say. This was another part of Javert he was learning. It was important, his attention didn't stray.

"He broke out though. He waited, until the right moment and broke free." Javert added.

"Well, why not find him and see him?" Jean asked.

"He's dead. When the officers discovered he was on the loose, we hunted him down. It only took a night to find him. He was shot right on the spot..." Javert answered, letting it end there. Jean didn't need to know the rest, the deeper details.

Within that moment, Jean understood everything about this man. Why Javert had a hard time getting close, and why he would always run.

The first person he had gotten close to was killed and he thought history would simply repeat itself.

"Well, you know you can open your heart to Marius, and Cosette. Marius is just scared; he means no harm to you. If you take the right attitude with him, I'm sure he'll come to trust you." Jean replied, hoping to bring the man further out of his shell.

"Cosette maybe. Marius? No. He's too much of a hassle. He's still such a rambunctious young man. And, I have my hands tied with my suddenly overly troublesome lover. Worrying over your further son-in-law would send me to my grave." Javert chuckled.

"Oh, is that what you think? Do you honestly consider me troublesome?" Jean asked.

Javert gave a smirk, taking a hand full of flour. "Well, just a tad." His smirk grew as he turned to face the man. "But, we all can be sometimes." He added, and within a second, he threw the flour at the other.

Jean stared up at him in shock with his mouth open. "W-what has gotten into you? You're calling me trouble, and yet look at you. Making such a mess!" He retorted, standing.

"Oh come on, it's a good look for you." Javert kept his cocky smirk.

Jean growled. "Is it? Why don't you..." He trailed, taking a handful of the flour himself. "Try it on!?" He questioned, slinging the ingredient at the man.

Javert gasped. "My outfit!" He roared.

"Your outfit? That outfit makes no difference now. You're not a part of them anymore." Jean smiled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Fine, I'll call your little act of revenge even, after..." Javert glanced over at the counter, reaching for the wooden spoon that was in a bowl of honey. "This." He replied, taking the spoon and running it down the side of the mayor's face.

"Javert!" Jean exclaimed. "If that's how you want to play, if it's a war you want. It's a war you shall get." He stated, reaching for whatever he could possibly find.

However, Javert grabbed a hold of his wrist, stopping him. "That'll be enough of that." He smiled lightly.

"Oh, it's not fair! You get the last attack." Jean frowned.

"It's perfectly fair." Javert replied, wrapping his other arm around the man's waist and leaning in close.

Jean expected a kiss that would've hinted of apology. To his surprise though, he wasn't granted his want. Javert instead ran his tongue over where the honey was.

Jean blushed deeply, suddenly forgetting to breathe, move, talk, and even stand. If not for Javert's support.

"Is that fair?" Javert questioned with a voice of sweetness when he stared the man back in the eyes.

"N-not really." Jean replied, in hopes of gaining more.

"Not really." Javert laughed, pulling Jean closer to him. Their lips locked and everything in Jean's mind disappeared.

"How did we become so... Childish?" Jean asked when Javert pulled away.

"I don't know but, you make me feel like there's an enormous power surging through me. You've brung me back to life. You've brung out a side of me I didn't even know was there... I love it." Javert answered.

Jean smiled in pride. He has done the impossible. "I'm glad."

"I've been blessed with the utmost of luck, to have my heart captured by a man as wonderful as yourself." Javert spoke, backing the man up against the counter.

Jean kept his eyes right on the other until their lips met again.

How he didn't want this moment to end. Infract, he would love for it to drag on, grow into something more intense.

Javert smiled against his lips, as he pressed his body closer to the mayors. "Again?" He questioned, breaking their kiss by just inches.

Jean nearly shivered at the feel of the others warm breath against his skin. "Well, you bring out a side of me I didn't think I had... You bring it out a lot..."

"I've only been here a few hours." Javert stated.

"Well... Yes... But... I've always thought of you... Thought of that night... My hand wasn't as enjoyable as having you to bring me my pleasure but it was satisfying enough then..." Jean replied, suddenly glaring down to the floor, red tinting his cheeks. Why did he even say such a thing? How stupid of him! He's never wished he could disappear like he did now.

Javert found himself even blushing at the thought. "You are being very open with me on this..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry! I just missed you all the time... I wanted you more than anything... I needed that... I never could bring myself to go with another. I thought it but couldn't..." Jean sighed. "Christ, I wish I wasn't here right now..." He dared not to look up at the other.

"It's okay. In some odd way, I'm flattered." Javert gently spoke. "Flattered someone thought of me in that way, more than once. Those I was with were merely a one-time thing. They never wanted to see me again. Certainly not the men. I feel honored that you have longed for me though... That, you found me worthy of waiting for."

Jean gave a look of understanding, placing a hand on the others cheek. "What selfish people they were to just use you. They didn't deserve a second of your time."

"No, but you deserve an eternity of it." Javert replied, about to close in for another kiss.

"M'sieur Madeliene!" Suddenly, Marius's voice echoed through the room.

Javert froze, daring not to move. Jean the same.

With the name called out, their world stopped, crashed. The once perfect moment was filled with anything but the happiness that previously lingered in the air.

* * *

A bit of a cliff hanger to keep the suspense (is it suspenseful? Lol) up.

I for one adore this chapter. And yes, I know they are pretty much out of character, Javert especially. But wouldn't you be too if you were so in love? Haha. Maybe I've just been feeling too romantic lately. =P

Anyway, what will happen? What will Marius think? What will he say, what will he do? How will Jean and Javert react to being caught? Only time will tell!


	8. Chapter 8

"Miseur Madeliene!" Suddenly, Marius's voice echoed through the room, startling and stunning the two men.

"I knew it; he is not to be trusted!" Marius exclaimed, just as Cosette came to the side of him.

"What do you mean?" Cosette asked.

"Do you not see? He has your father backed against the counter!" Marius roared, thinking anything but what the scene actually was.

Cosette took a look over at the two, before a light pink came across her pale cheeks. "Oh dear... I apologize; we didn't mean to walk in... We just came back and no one answered our calls and this was the last room to look in... We'll just, be going now... Sorry..." She nervously explained, taking Marius's arm in hers. "Come on."

"No, wait. What do you mean, you're sorry? What is this? What is going on?" Marius asked, completely confused.

Javert stepped back, leaving Jean nowhere to hide.

"Marius, before you say anything, this is not what you think. You surely assume he had turned on me but you're sadly mistaken. I 'am not in any harm's way." Jean answered.

"Then what is happening? I don't understand..." Marius trailed off, giving a shake of his head.

Jean swallowed deeply, glancing over at Javert for his approval. The other nodded, keeping a cautious stare on Marius.

"You see, how you feel about Cosette... Well, that is how I feel about Javert." Jean answered.

It took a minute for it to sink into the young males mind. "No! No, no. You can't! It is not right!" He yelled, backing away from Cosette.

"Marius, try to understand. Love is love, we cannot choose who our hearts go out to." Cosette put in, attempting to reproach him.

"You stay away from me! The three of you! You're not who I thought you were... Miseur, how could you? I thought you were a righteous man... Yet, you have been fooling around with such filth... To have the likes of you save my life, it's a disgrace!" Marius spoke, clenching his teeth.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Javert growled. "Who are you to judge another's happiness? You have no right! You're just a boy, who thinks he understands everything and how the world works, how it should be. You know nothing! You only know what you have learnt from your leader. Well, look at where that attitude got him!"

Marius's eyes widened with anger. How dare this man!?

"D-don't you bring him into this! Don't you dare! I won't allow it!" Marius shouted, now in front of the former officer and having a grip on his shirt, his own body starting to shake.

"I would advise you to not follow in his footsteps." Javert stated, without fear.

"Shut up! He was a part of my life, not yours. You knew him not; you have no say on him! A man of the law, claiming to be all pure and true. You have the people who worship the ground you walk on deceived from your sinful life. Your dirty life. A life of wrong, of rebelling against the God you law claim to honor so greatly! I should turn you in! Let you hang!" The fury ran deep into his veins.

However, that never fazed Javert. A slap across the face proved it.

Cosette cringed, nearly letting a surprised gasp leave her throat. Jean had no idea what was about to unfold. Nor did he have any control over the situation.

He should do something, he knew that but what?

"You tell the police and I'll strangle you with my bare hands! Do you understand me!?" Javert threw the man's anger right back at him, as he took hold of Marius by the neck, squeezing tightly.

"Javert, stop! You're going to kill him!" Jean tried to break Javert's grip away, however even his strength couldn't compare.

"Stay out of this!" Javert growled his way, before turning his attention back to the boy. "I won't let you take me from him. I won't! If I so little as catch you eying an officer, I'll kill you were you stand. Don't think I won't. I got my ways to do so and escape whatever punishment could be brought to me. So I warn you brat, you dare say a thing, about what happens between me and the only person that's given me a reason to live, Cosette will be forced to suffer her life, alone in misery like I have done until now. Do you want that of the girl you love!?"

"O-of co-urse no-not..." Marius choked out.

"Are you going to say anything?" Javert asked, tightening the grip.

"N-no." Marius answered, feeling himself already on the brink of life and death.

Javert let go of the other, letting him fall to his feet. "You're right, Marius. I 'am a dangerous man. I 'am capable of anything. But, I'll only use that against the one who has the nerve to threaten me or Jean. He is a part of my life now and I won't risk any harm coming to him. Now you are welcome to think it's a sin, to think we're sick and to think we belong dead but the moment you turn us in is the moment you go down right with us. Whether I choose to kill you myself, or give them the impression you and that leader of yours had something going and let them torture you." He stated, glaring down at the man.

"Marius, just take it into consideration... This is not so bad. Javert is good for my father. They are happy together. In all honesty I have never seen my father so cheerful. I respect your opinion but I see nothing wrong with them. It is not hurting us and bettering their lives." Cosette spoke softly.

"How can you say that? About a man who's lied, who's even lied about his name!?" Marius retorted, standing.

"My father has his reasons for his secrets and it is not our place to question those reasons." Cosette replied.

Marius shook his head, giving a sarcastic chuckle. "Keep believing that... Keep living with a man you don't even know and keep believing false words..." The man stepped away from Javert.

"Marius, please..." Cosette reached out for him.

"No." Marius spoke, keeping his distance from her.

She persisted. However, her offer of comfort only forced the young man to run away.

Cosette gave a sight. "This is unlike him..."

Jean approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go after him."

"I can't. You saw how he didn't want me around." Cosette frowned.

Jean sighed softly. "He doesn't mean it Cosette, he's only frustrated. Trust me, he needs you. There were many of times where I needed Javert, even when I found myself getting angry over him."

Javert hung onto the words, repeating them in his mind several times before he decided to walk off, leaving the two alone.

Jean took notice of it, but stayed where he stood. "You've got to place yourself where Marius is. Not everyone is as understanding as you are. You have to go talk with him. He needs comfort."

Cosette nodded. "Alright, I will go find him. I'll bring him back soon."

"Be careful." Jean replied.

"I will." Cosette gave him a hug, before walking away.

"Cosette, one more thing" Jean stopped her in her tracks. "Javert didn't mean to offend anyone. He truly is just protecting the one thing he's scared to lose."

"I know papa. I have no doubt Marius would do the same for me." She smiled softly, before she went on about her way.

Jean then turned around, retracing his lover's steps in his mind before going to where he thought the man was.

* * *

"Marius, wait up!" Cosette called, nearly out of breath as she caught up with him on the street.

"Leave me alone Cosette." Marius replied coldly.

"No, we need to talk. Just the two of us." Cosette didn't give in.

(Marius :) "If it's about them I don't want to hear it."

Cosette took hold of his arm, stopping him. "You need to hear it though." She shot back.

Marius turned to face her, his stare filled with confusion, and anger. "Why? What business are they to me?"

"My father saved your life, and you had no right to go and act like that. You were acting like a spoilt-" She stopped herself.

"Like what? Just say it!" Marius shouted, startling her.

"I won't. But I will say this; you cannot control the lives of others. So why stress yourself trying? You only control your own life." Cosette replied.

"You don't understand!" Within a second, a new emotion flashed in his eyes. "Javert had no right to bring those who were once in my life into the argument when he got them all slaughtered!"

Cosette frowned. "You do not know if that was his doing. You need to face the facts Marius; everyone was out numbered, with or without Javert. I do believe there is good in him. Regardless of what people say. Men can change. He is as much a man as anyone else. He is no less of a human than you or me."

"Regardless, how dare he? How dare he bring Enjolras into it and use him against me? He is dead now and why can't that 'man' let him rest?" Marius asked, wiping the tears away quickly.

"Are you upset over catching him and my father, or are you upset with him bringing this Enjolras person to the fight?" Cosette questioned.

"I-I don't know... Both? I don't know! I just know I'm really annoyed right now." Marius answered, continuing to walk.

"Who is this boy you two spoke of anyway?" Cosette asked.

"Nothing, just a friend. Like a brother to me." Marius answered, half-heartedly, bringing his hand up to meet his face, starting to bite on his thumb nail nervously.

Cosette stayed put for a moment, watching him get ahead of her. She didn't believe a word of what he said but she wouldn't pressure him on it. Not today.

"Marius, you can't blame him. You threatened to turn them in. How could you?" She asked, walking back up to him.

(Marius: ) "It is wrong, what they do. It is dark, disturbing and what joy do they see of it? What fulfillment does it bring? It will only lead to misery."

Cosette sighed. "It's not our place to say what it will lead for them. Whatever happens between them is none of your concern. I know it's a shock to you, but you barely know them. I've lived 10 years with my father and I can assure you there is not another man out there who is like him. He has helped many. He's a wondrous person. You cannot judge him by who he gives his heart to. They do not judge us."

"Listen at you. You're just like them. You assume you know everything and yet you know nothing." Marius shook his head, not looking at her once.

"I know you're being foolish by letting this go to your head." Cosette replied.

Marius stopped, staring down at the ground. "That's all you know. You might have lived with that man for 10 years but he has lied to you, about everything. You don't know him, you don't know Javert and you definitely do not know me. You stand here, trying to fix this. Fix me but yet, you don't understand a thing as to why I 'am acting this way." As harsh as it seemed, he was right.

"I want to learn but I only know as much as you tell me. You have to open yourself up to me." Cosette moved in front of him.

Marius pushed her aside. "No. My secrets will remain mine alone. I 'am not your father, I won't just blurt my reasons out."

(Cosette: ) "Then how can you expect us to help you!?"

"I don't need your help. Not yours, not Jeans and certainly not Javert." Marius shot back with his teeth clenched. "As far as I'm concerned, the three of you can stay out of my business from now on."

"Please, don't push me away.." Cosette pushed further.

Marius turned to face her finally. Many emotions could be found in his eyes, yet she couldn't understand one of them without an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Cosette."

"Sorry for what?" Cosette asked with worry. However, she got no reply. The man just suddenly darted off.

"Wait!" Cosette yelled, to no avail.

Regardless, she chased after him. She wasn't about to give up on him. She never had done so with Jean. She always tried to help, and be there. Marius was no different.

* * *

"Javert, what on earth were you thinking? You could've killed him!" Jean started, furious right away when he made his way into the bathroom of the house.

Javert was already stripped down to just his pants, while waiting for the bathtub to fill with water.

"What was I thinking? What was he thinking?! I couldn't have that! I won't allow some phony to judge and put an end to my and your life when he himself doesn't own up to who he is." Javert retorted. "Besides, I didn't hurt the fragile child, just merely put a scare in him."

(Jean: ) "That is not how you handle things. You have to learn how to be more subtle."

Javert gave a laugh. "More subtle.. Right. You wouldn't have thought that if you were turned in. Can't you see, I'm just protecting you? And yet, you go against me and side with them. Should I not even try with you? I think not. I knew this would happen. I knew I could never earn the trust of you and certainly not him." He felt betrayed. It hurt to feel like he was being scolded for simply looking out for them.

"I wasn't siding with anyone. I won't allow Marius to die either for an act of fear. He's just unsure. He has a lot to sort out. We don't know what's going on in his head, his heart. We shouldn't add more fear into the mix. For Christ sakes Javert, he just got out of the hospital and you're trying to put him back in it." Jean replied, growing irritated with the man.

"Of course you would say such a thing. That is your family. Family comes first. Who am I to stand in the way of that and be a nuisance? Who am I to stay here, where I'm not wanted? I'll be out tomorrow, that way things will be at peace once more." Javert made sure his words didn't show any emotion. They were drained of everything except his cold attitude that seemed as if would never go away.

"How can you say that? How can you just stand here and tear down everything we're supposed to be working on building together? It angers me to hear you say this. To hear you speak of yourself so poorly. You're a part of my family now, like it or not." Jean replied.

"No Jean, I never was. I never will be." Javert spoke, turning the water off.

"Say that one more time, I dare you to." Jean ordered. Javert did not.

(Jean: ) "You know what? You're no more scared than Marius. Your fear is just different. If that even."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Javert questioned, glaring over at him.

"You are scared to get attached to me. To Cosette, even to him. And do you know why?" Jean growled.

"No, Jean. Tell me, why am I so scared?" Javert mocked.

"Because, you're scared someone's going to arrest us. Or kills us. Or we'll chose to you leave you on our own. That was made clear earlier. I understand your worry. I feared the day Cosette would met a man that was worthy of her. I feared losing her. I fear losing you just the same now. But we need to build trust. Trust towards others and ourselves." Jean answered smartly.

Javert stayed silent. Jean hit the nail on the head. He couldn't deny that.

"You are the world to me and damnit, I will not let you continue living your life in loneliness!" Jean shouted suddenly, startling the other.

"Jean, your world is your girl. Don't try to fool me. She is above me in your heart and that is alright. She is your daughter and I understand the bond. That is why I feel it's not right for me to be here, to bring trouble to either one of you."

"You're ignorant!" Jean yelled. "Putting yourself down, hurting yourself on the inside.." He paused. "Cosette, she won't always be here. She will have that boy to spend her days with now. I want to have you. Remember what you told me last night? Don't tell me that was meaningless.. Because if it was, well you might as well just kill me where I stand."

"Everything I have told you, it's the truth. Never doubt that. Never doubt the love I have for you." Javert stated.

Jean took a deep breath, his nerves on edge. Yet, despite this, despite how angry Javert had made him, he found himself walking up to the other and hugging him from behind.

"I don't. I believe in us. It will be tough, I know but I've pushed through harsher trials, for nothing. This though has purpose. My heart is at stake. And so is yours, even if you don't wish to admit it.." Jean rested his head on the man's shoulder. "You're from one emotion to the next. Stop trying to hide it. One minute you're thrilled for this and then you are scared. I know, I 'am too. But I assure you, I 'am here to listen and help. I 'am here to stay."

And just like that, Javert wanted to turn and wrap his arms around the mayor, pull him close and savor the moment. Yet, he was still troubled.

"Tell me, what is on your mind at this moment?" Jean asked.

"Those times before, when you needed me and I wasn't there.. I'm sorry. I've apologized already yes but this feeling of guilt still weighs on me." Javert answered.

"Is that what troubles you? What I said to Cosette? I' am the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have brung the past up but I was only using it to help her. Please stop dwelling on that and kicking yourself over it. I'm thankful you are here now and that makes up for everything." Jean spoke softly.

(Javert: ) "You say that but I still wish I could go back and change everything."

Jean gave a light shake to the man. "Stop thinking about it." He chuckled low. "It's driving you mad." He said, before placing a kiss to the man's cheek. "Just, don't do it again. Or, I will chain you to my bed and keep you as my prisoner instead." He smirked.

Javert gave a smile. "That doesn't sound too bad actually.. Officer Jean."

The mayor blushed lightly. "Let's not go overboard with that now.."

"Why not? You've got me curious now." Javert pushed further.

Jean gave a shake of his head. "Forget I even said that."

"On one condition." Javert replied.

"What is that?" Jean questioned curiously.

"Join me in my bath." Javert more demanded than suggested.

Jean laughed. "Of course. It's not like I wasn't already thinking that.. Oh no, I just planned on walking out of here, going on about my day with flour in my hair."

"Alright ,there is no need for an attitude." Javert replied, turning to face the man.

"What are you doing? I 'am not a child and I can undress myself." Jean replied, as the other undone the buttons of his shirt.

"No, but I would like to see a day where you didn't raise a hand to do anything. A day of having someone to do even the simple things for you. You deserve it." Javert spoke.

"Do nothing? That's a habit I really should not get into." Jean fought back, taking a step back.

"It's just for the day." Javert retorted, reaching out for him again.

"Please Javert, stop. I don't want another person doing something for me. I don't want to feel useless." Jean frowned up at the other.

"I see. I can respect that." Javert turned away from him.

He dropped his pants, stepping out of them before climbing into the bathtub.

"Are you going to join me or stand there?" Javert questioned, staring over at the man.

"I'm sorry, I've never shared a bath with another. It's going to be a bit strange." Jean finished unbuttoning his shirt before moving down to slip his shoes off.

"That makes for the both of us. I didn't allow the trash in my past clutter such special moments like this. They were saved for a person like you." Javert spoke.

For a brief second in time, Jean stopped his actions and stared at the man. "Really? I'm surprised."

(Javert: ) "I can't imagine why. A bath is a time for one to let go, relax and simply enjoy the moment. To have a whore join, would soil the moment."

Jean finished undressing, stepping into the bath. "Well, I have to say; it is like a prayer answered to share this moment with you. I longed for it sometime ago and now, I'm granted it."

Javert smiled softly. "I know. I feel the same."

Jean returned the smile, then glanced awkwardly off to the side wondering if he should carry out what was running through his head.

"Now, what is it that troubles you?" Javert questioned with a hint of worry.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jean answered, leaving a silence between them.

Then suddenly, Jean moved from his end to Javert's.

The former officer gave a faint blush as Jean rested back against him.

Javert didn't speak a word though, only wrapped his arms around the mayor's chest.

Jean smiled lightly to himself as he relaxed into the man's arms.

Just the thing he needed after all the fuss and drama.

He had his doubts, but hoped from here on out everything would go more peaceful.

* * *

And we go from a really pissed off Jean to a loveable cuddly one, ha. I can't help my self. I picture him to be just this clingy man when with someone.

Oh Marius... You judgmental kid. Sounds to me like you got some issues with yourself to work out.

Cosette, I'm beginning to love her more and more. The way she's portrayed.. She's just such a gentle and kind sweet heart wanting to make peace with everyone.

Javert, always testing Jean with his habit of trying to push the man away emotionally.. Bad Javert! Lol.

Anyway, there's that craziness.


	9. Chapter 9

Cosette found Marius, sitting on the door step of the café with his knees pulled close to his chest and his head buried in his arms.  
"Marius, tell me what is really bothering you." Cosette encouraged, kneeling down beside him.  
"Go away, Cosette. I can sort this out on my own." Marius shot back, daring not to look at her.  
(Cosette: ) "No, I won't. You can't just deal with everything on your own. Sometimes you need the help. You have me here, a woman who loves you dearly and wants nothing but to see you smile."  
Marius gave a sigh, finally looking up at her for a second or so then his gaze went to the opposite side.  
"I can't say Cosette. If I did, well I fear it would turn you away." He replied, as the wind gently blew through his hair, offering a bit of comfort.  
"Marius please."  
"No and that is the end of that. But I will say this, I refuse to go back there. To live with them. I refuse to take part in playing son to either." He stated.  
"Then what are we to do? Surely you wouldn't sacrifice what we have just because of your grudge towards Javert.. Would you?" Cosette asked, eyes narrowing in sadness.  
"No." Marius answered, before suddenly turning his attention to her. "I got it. Let's run away together. Just the two of us!" He exclaimed, finally giving a smile.  
With these circumstances Cosette didn't appreciate it though. She gave a shake of her head. "I couldn't.. I want them both to be a part of my life.."  
"Please Cosette, my love. It is time for us to start a new life. Jean will be fine if that's who you are concerned about." Marius spoke, frowning slightly.  
Cosette gave a sigh. "What, do you want me to just leave him right now? No explanation or anything? You don't understand, he'll worry himself sick. He'll think something's happened to me!"  
Marius took it into consideration. She was right on that. "Alright, meet me here tonight. You can tell him, or leave him a letter."  
"Are you sure on this? I don't feel its right of us to do. I think we should go back and try to work things out between the four of us." Cosette continued to fight back.  
"I' am sorry but it's either me or it's them. I won't go back to that. You seen Javert, he nearly killed me. I don't think he would've let go if not for Jean being there, watching.. I don't trust him." Marius stated as simple as that. He didn't trust Javert, the man struck fear into him.  
"I'll break my father's heart if I leave." Cosette replied unsure of what to do.  
"You'll break mine if you don't." Marius shot back. "I know you love him, and he's been there for the longest of years but now it is time to let go and start new."  
"What time?" Cosette asked. "To meet you back here, I mean."  
"As soon as the sun sets." Marius answered, standing.  
"Alright." Cosette stood as well. "I'll see you at sun set." She said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to the man's cheek.  
"Cosette, remember; you have made me the happiest man this world could know." Marius replied with a smile as the young woman turned to walk away.  
Cosette returned his smile, before disappearing into the street of people.

* * *

Night had fallen, Cosette had finished packing some of her things and had just put on the final touches to her letter that she would leave behind for Jean.  
A touching letter, that she hoped let him know how much she cared and loved him regardless. But Marius was right, she had to start her own life and there was no one better to start it with than him.  
She placed the letter on her dresser, before walking over to gather her suitcase.  
She hadn't spoken a word of this to either Jean or Javert, although she knew they had their suspicions. Jean more so than Javert. A fatherly instinct of knowing when something's up perhaps?  
Regardless, she denied and had no doubt they believed nothing was wrong. She didn't even speak of her and Marius's conversations. She lied and said she hadn't seen him; she couldn't find him.  
They seemed to believe her.  
So now here she was, quietly making her way out the door. All seemed to be going well. Jean couldn't possibly hear her now, he was surely getting ready for bed.  
But, she let her guard down on the one who was even more aware of things than Jean and picked up on what others could not all too easily.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Javert suddenly spoke as she had just closed the door.  
Cosette jumped, startled by the fact she was caught. "Uh, nowhere. I just thought I would take a walk around the place." She answered, moving her suitcase to the back of her.  
Javert locked his hands in one another, behind him as he started her up and down. "You remind me so much of your father."  
"Oh really? How wonderful.. I was raised by him, that is to be expected of course." She nervously replied.  
"Of course." Javert took a step to her right, only to have her turn so he still couldn't see. "You sure, you're not hiding anything? Any secrets that should be told, not to me but Jean?"  
"No, I assure you there is nothing to further tell. I'm just out to get some fresh air." She answered, keeping her gaze cautiously on him.  
Javert stopped his attempts at circling around her. "Jean use to think he could keep secrets from me.. That I would never find out. However, whatever there is to be told of him, I know. I wasn't called inspector for nothing."  
"You're quiet the wondrous man.. I'm sure you were above all others in the force. My father is lucky to have someone who has been as successful as you." She spoke, taking a step back.  
(Javert: ) "Yes but I'm not here to discuss a love story, not mine at least. I know what you're up to. Where you're going. You found the boy, and now you're off to run away with him. Are you not?"  
"H-how could you know?" Cosette asked.  
"It was easy to figure out. I was well aware the moment he left, he would not return. I'm aware it's my fault. Jean wanted me to offer him an environment of where he felt comfortable and safe in. I gave him the exact opposite."  
Cosette shook her head. "No, no. It's not your fault.." She lied, not wanting him to feel any remorse for what happened. "Marius shouldn't have threatened you.."  
"It's what any confused boy would do.." Javert trailed. "That aside, it's clear he is who you will follow. That is what one does when in love. Even if they don't wish to in their head, their heart will lead them to that person. It's destiny."  
Cosette smiled lightly. "You understand.."  
(Javert: ) "Of course I do. I always found my way to Jean and I ran. I'm not here to lecture you and talk you into something that will break two hearts and create a wound that might not be able to mend. It's an agony that cannot be forgotten or healed when you long to be with someone but you deny yourself that pleasure. You're merely torturing yourself. I understand you more than you think Cosette."  
"Th-thank you." Cosette was just about to turn to make her way out of the gate.  
"However, this is going to destroy Jean; I'm sure you know." The words stopped her in her tracks.  
"You are all he's ever known. You are his life, his soul. To leave will be disastrous for him. He'll be lost without the person who's always been there for him." Javert added.  
"My papa, he has you now. He doesn't need me. Even I could never make him smile as much as you have done. He'll manage, you're here now to help him through his troubles; to teach him how to live again." She kept her gaze locked on the ground.  
Javert sighed, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not enough."  
"I'm sorry Javert, I can't stay. I love my father, dearly and I have grown fond of you in this short time of us knowing one another.. I don't think you're this bad traitor of a person; you truly are someone grand. But, I need to part from this life and start another of my own. It's every girls dream to fall in love, to marry and have a family.. Not to stay home and let life pass by." She explained.  
"I know dear Cosette. I once had a young woman just as angelic as you that I spent my time with." Javert replied, letting his hand fall back to his side. So much for not discussing his love life.  
Cosette started up at him, eyes widened. "You mean to say that my father isn't the first person you've felt this way about? How can that be.. You act as if he's the only one who's broken through to you.."  
"He has. Do not take my words wrongly. He is the only person I feel so deeply about. However when I was younger - no older than Marius – I was with a fine woman. She was beautiful, kind and a gift from the heavens. Any man's dream. Any man but me." Javert stated.  
"Why not?" Cosette asked curiously.  
"She wanted to marry me. My heart wasn't in it. I never asked, and I eventually let her go. It shattered her and turned her love for me into hate. She tried to kill me.." He paused, swallowing deeply. "I had to shoot her.. My life certainly wasn't the same after.. It only added to my own disgust with this world."  
"Well, there was no reason for you to feel wrongly.. She couldn't handle her reality, it was either her or you. There is no wrong in that." Cosette offered a hand out to him.  
Javert took a step back, shaking his head. "You are right but that was the first time I took someone's life. Everything changed. But yet, here I' am, changing yet again."  
"Well you ever tell-" Cosette was cut off before she could finish.  
"No. It's the past and I don't wish to terminate my future with such tragedies. That's a secret that will be kept from Jean."  
"I can respect that." It really was none of Cosette's business, she had no say in his choices.  
Javert waited a moment, before speaking again. "I suppose it is time for you to go. I won't trouble you anymore. And, please don't let my words guilt you. I just wanted to know you were sure of your choice."  
Cosette gave a nod. "I' am. I know you'll take great care of my father and protect him. You will do a better job at it than me.. I'm just a girl, there is not much I could do.. Yet you, you're giving him more than I ever could've dreamed of."  
"Don't put yourself down. You're a girl, yes but you're a girl that kept him alive all these years. You were his hope when hope was small and his light in the dark. Never doubt you had an impact on him. Never doubt you had an impact on me. If not for you, I wouldn't be here tonight.. Marius has been blessed to have you walk into his life."  
Cosette smiled lightly. "Thank you. Your words are sweet and comforting."  
"You're welcome. Now, you should be on your way before Marius becomes worried... Unless, you long to say goodbye to Jean first."  
Cosette shook her head. "No, I left him a letter to explain. I feel it would be easier that way."  
(Javert: ) "Right. Then I better get back inside."  
"I wish you and my papa the best." Cosette gave her final words before making her way out of the gate.  
Javert said not another word, only watched as she faded into the darkness of the night.  
He then turned around, heading back into the house.

* * *

Awe, would you look at that... Javert has a soft spot for the girl. Sweet!

Sorry readers, for the little modifications of Javert's past I'm putting in. I hope it's not to anyone's disliking but, I think it helps to build reasons around why he comes off as cold.

That aside.. Hmm... How is Jean gonna react to this? A small cliff hanger with that.. Trying to keep whatever suspense this has up.

I don't know when I'll get another chapter out. Could be a day, two or so on. Inspiration comes and goes.. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed yourselves so far.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cosette!" Jean exclaimed, in panic as he quickly made his way outside.

Javert quickly turned his attention off of the closed gate, to the man who was just about to head towards it.

"Jean, stop." Javert ordered, taking hold of his arm.

"Where is she Javert? Where has she gone!?" Jean demanded to know, not giving the other the pleasure of their eyes meeting. He kept his stare on the gate in the darkness.

Javert took notice of the note in his hand and frowned. Of course he read it. That was the only reason Jean knew she had left right away.

"Did she not explain in the letter?" Javert asked.

"No! She merely said she was going her own way now..." Jean trailed off, letting his head drop low somewhat.

Javert took hold of the note, snatching it out of the mayor's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jean roared, turning to him finally in an attempt to take back the piece of paper.

"Relax. I only wish to read it." Javert replied.

"Why read it? It's pointless... She's gone... She's not coming back... She didn't even find me worthy of saying goodbye to face to face..." Jean paused, giving a sniffle. "Yet, she did you! What is so special about you!? A man who she barely even knew! I've been with her for 10 long years! You just a matter of hours combined..." Jean shot harshly, letting a brief moment of jealousy interfere with his other mixed emotions.

Javert's eyes widened. "Don't target me. There is no way she would have come to me before you. You have lost it to even think so. I caught her out here. She did not come find me."

"You knew, and you did not stop her!? WHY!?" The mayor shouted, giving a jerk to try and free himself from Javert's grip. The last place he wanted to be this minute was with him.

Javert clenched his teeth, tightening his grip and pulling the other closer to him. "We make our own destiny. It is time for Cosette to make hers. You can't hold her back forever! She needs to find her own life, not continue to live in the shadows of yours." He answered.

That instant, Jean's hand gave a slap across the former officer's face. Intentional? Who knows. It happened without him giving it much thought though. It granted him his freedom of the man's grip regardless. "How dare you talk to me as if I was keeping her from the world? Javert if anyone's to blame for her not having a normal life of a young woman, it is you! We spent years running from you!" He retorted. The anger and sorrow flashed like strikes of lightning bolts in his hues.

"You might as well find somewhere else to make your bed for the night, because you are not welcomed in mine." Jean added, taking a step back from him.

"Jean, I didn't mean-"

"No! Say no more. I don't wish to hear it... You were right. My world was her, and she left! My world is shattered! And you do not understand!" Jean kept his voice raised. Something that was becoming a rather bad habit in his opinion.

"Don't be like this... I'm sorry if I offended you, I just-" Javert attempted an apology.

"Forget it." Jean retorted. Before another word could be spoken, he went back inside; slamming the door shut.

He left it unlocked, as he made his way back to his room.

Of course he didn't mean a thing he said. He hoped Javert would follow him, and be there.

Javert gave a sigh, staying where he stood, letting moments of nothing pass.

"Damnit Jean." Javert growled, before turning to open the door to the house. "Succumb to the charms of a man to the point where I give up who I 'am for him... I never thought I would see this day." He grumbled, finding his way back to the man's room.

He found the mayor sitting on the edge of his bed, with his hands placed against his forehead.

Javert took a glance at the note still in his clutches, before finally raising it in front of his face and into the candle light to read it.

"Jean, she does not lie but this is not all there is to know." Javert stated.

Jean half way glanced over at him. "It does not matter."

Javert sat the note aside, on the nightstand. "Stop this. Stop feeling sorry. Stop feeling like you've failed. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. But in a way I 'am right." He started, moving to Jean's side of the bed and sitting next to him.

"Oh yes, Inspector Javert is always right..." Jean shot back.

"No, I'm not." Javert sighed. "Will you hear me out?"

"I have not a choice." Jean replied.

Javert wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder, bringing him some comfort.

"I know you hate to lose her. I know she meant a lot to you, but she has to grow up Jean. She can't stay here feeling like a caged bird. Even though I and Marius could not see eye to eye, I believe he will take great ca-" Suddenly Javert was cut off.

"She's with him!?" Jean asked almost venomously.

Javert was startled by the others tone of voice. What happened? Jean liked the boy, did he not? He shouldn't much care.

"Yes, she is but don't anger yourself with that fact. Cosette is a strong woman who is capable of making her own destiny. She never meant to harm you. She just knows what she wants and she is going after it. After all she's been through in her life, do you not think she deserves it?"

Jean took a deep breath, waiting a moment. "She does. She deserves everything this world could give her... Yet she has taken half of my heart with her. Do you not see? I loved her. Not like you of course but she was my family. All I had left. She was my redemption."

Javert glanced down at him, taking his words into consideration. "Try to be happy for her... She's going to have the life she's always wanted, with the man she's always dreamed of. You were great company to her, a wonderful guardian but every person in time must stray from that to have a chance at something more fulfilling. We all have done it, in our own way. Even you."

"I know, I know." Jean scooted further away from him. "I'm sorry but everything will be so different now without her. I'm happy, ecstatic in fact that she found him. He's such a decent young man... However, no father - or even mother wants such a time to come."

Javert frowned. "I understand. Would you like for me to give you some time alone to think this through?" He asked, unsure.

"No!" Jean exclaimed without thinking. "Of course not... The last thing I want is to be left alone again. I think I would lose my mind in the silence." He faked a chuckle.

"As you wish. I 'am here for whatever you need." Javert replied calmly. "Cosette has trusted me with you and it is my duty to both that nothing bad comes to you."

"What worse could come?" Jean retorted.

"Don't you dare say that." Javert growled, not sure of what else to say or do.

"Forgive me... I just don't feel like myself right now." Jean frowned.

"I know, I wish there was more I could do for you." Javert replied.

"There is. Promise you will stay with me?" Jean asked, staring over at him.

Javert gave a simple nod. "I wouldn't dare think of leaving the one I care most about... For the one I love."

Jean smiled faintly. "Your words of rarity touch my heart unlike any other. It's exactly what I need at this moment... Thank you." He scooted closer to the man, resting his head on the others shoulder.

Javert blushed lightly. "T-there is no need to thank me. It's my pleasure to bring you a moment's happiness."

"Javert" Jean started, giving a yawn.

"Yes?" Javert asked.

Jean moved away from him, giving a low chuckle. "I was just about to say I was ready for bed; however I think that is now clear." He answered, standing.

"Oh, right. It is getting late." Javert announced the obvious.

Jean didn't have another thing to say, as he started to undress. That was, until something had came to mind once more.

"I still wish she would have come to me and told me, rather than writing it in some letter." Jean started again, as he now climbed into bed.

Javert gave a low sigh, joining him seconds later. "It was easier that way. If you were faced with what she done, it would've made it all the more harder for the both of you."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Jean spoke, leaning over to blow out the candle on his side.

Javert done the same, before he turned to face his lover. "It's hard, I don't doubt that but try to let whatever negative you feel go." He gently stated, wrapping his arms around the other.

"I will try." Jean assured, cuddling close to the former officer. He buried his face in the man's chest. At least that offered him a slight escape from his feeling of emptiness.

Javert said not another word as he tightened his grip and rested his head against Jeans.

* * *

Awe, such a sweet little scene there.

So, it seems Jean has come to terms with his dear Cosette's leave, yet he's not happy for it. Even with Javert there.. It seems he's just going to let this pass by.. WRONG!

I won't say why. I'll let you guys wonder on that, heh. Well, now it is time for me to run off and start the next chapter I reckon.


	11. Chapter 11

Early next morning, Javert woke up to the sight of an empty room, and an empty bed.

It wasn't too much of a surprise. The first thing that came to mind was that Jean had wondered off to start breakfast. Or perhaps went to take a morning bath.

However, after the man had gotten dressed and looked around the place; Jean was nowhere to be found.

That's when his concern started to grow. Where on earth was his mayor?

Javert went out, retrieving his horse and going into town to look around only to find no sign of Jean.

It was as if history were repeating itself; except this time Javert had all the more difficulty with his hunt.

The people he asked hadn't seen the man at all.

That let him know that when the other left, it had to be early. Early enough that which the sun wasn't even up yet. Jean must've snuck out.

Clever and careful as always, staying a step ahead of Javert.

The man sighed, his horse now stopped in the middle of town. "Where the hell are you Jean?" He asked to himself, taking a look around. "I hoped we could end this game of cat and mouse..." He mumbled.

He hated to admit it - and he wouldn't dare to anyone other than Jean - but, the feeling of being lost was starting to sink in.

After all, he only put his full faith and trust into this man. And now Jean was gone, leaving him behind without a word... Leaving him to feel empty.

The cold winter's wind was cooling but it brung him no relief to the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling of nerves going hay-wire in worry of never seeing his beloved again.

However, not once did his emotionless expression give such a thing away. The public wasn't allowed to see that. To see this side of him. They didn't deserve it.

"There he is! Officers, arrest the traitor!" Suddenly came the order from one of the lawmen Javert once knew.

Again, the hunter became the hunted.

Within the split second of hearing those words, he fled. A simple human instinct, even though he knew if he were to be caught it would only make the sentence harsher.

He didn't plan on being caught though; there was no time for that.

But when has anything ever went as planned?

Javert soon realized nothing was working in his favor today when he became trapped in an alley way; between a wall and his former officers.

A short chase. But they had the upper hand by catching him off guard. He never expected them to come in search for him, at least not this soon.

"Damnit! I'm not as good at this like Jean was..." The man growled, steering his horse around to face the police.

He reached for a gun, only to find he didn't have his on him. Nor his sword.

"What is the meaning of this? Of you wasting pointless time chasing after me. I have done nothing wrong." Javert tried to deceive.

"Do not lie! You have failed to report in these past few days." The current leader over them retorted.

"How do you not know I wasn't on the look for someone?" Javert asked.

"You haven't done a day's work yet this whole start of the week from what my men tell me. You've only let the ways of a fugitive turn you from the path of what is right." The other answered.

"You have it wrong! I was merely just gaining his trust, to bring him in! You do not know my methods; you cannot say whether that is right or wrong." Javert retorted.

"Wrong! I saw him many of times in the past. He had the perfect chance, the man was in his grasps and he stepped aside; let him go." Another officer put in.

"To not do so would've been an act of sin. Innocent people needed his help. He was only doing what the Lord put him here to do." Javert replied.

"I saw the two of you together just yesterday. If I recall right, Inspector, you were getting overly friendly with the convict you were sent to capture." The third lawman put in.

Javert clenched his teeth. "What you saw was simply a misunderstanding. I was only discussing something with him. Nothing more."

(Third officer :) "No sir, it was more than a discussion."

"I never thought I would see the day. A man of your standards reduced to this? To such filth? Do you have any idea of how degrading this could be to your reputation, and what punishment you receive for it?" The head officer questioned.

"Do with me what you will. There is a higher judgment, yours is of no matter." Javert stated, pushing whatever fear he had aside.

"It doesn't have to be like this Javert. Tell us where he is and you will go free with the pride you've worked hard to gain." The head officer offered.

"I do not know where he is. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell the likes of you. He was my case, not yours. I wouldn't let you have the glory for turning him in." Javert answered.

The man in front laughed. "You don't care about that, not even in the slightest... Men, take him."

Javert didn't have a fighting chance; although he tried.

"Take his horse to the auctions. Maybe someone will want the beast." The head officer ordered.

One man was left behind to take care of the animal, while the other two escorted Javert onward.

* * *

Evening had fallen. The once bright blue sky had turned a depressing grey, just as the sun was near finished setting.

Javert was already in his cell, feet and hands chained to the wall. He was left with enough slack to lay down given he wanted to, but not enough to where he was comfortable.

Then again, this was a jail and it wasn't meant to be comfortable for anyone.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen." The words echoed through the cold and lonesome room as the door was shut upon a guard walking in.

Javert barely gave him a glance as the man opened the cell to place the bowl of food inside and slung across the floor to him.

This point in time, he had no respect for the law. He had no trial. He was sentenced guilty and thrown in here without any word of his being herd.

Javert turned his gaze to the bowl, giving an expression of discuss at the brownish colored food.

"Best get used to it. You are to be treated like any other here, that includes what you eat." The guard stated.

Javert growled, kicking the bowl back to the door of his cell. "I refuse to let a drop of that touch even one of my taste buds." He retorted.

"Then starve you queer. It makes no difference to me. You will die in this cell sooner or later regardless of your choices." The guard shot back, slamming the cell door shut. He then locked it and made his leave.

Javert gave a sigh, leaning further back against the stone wall. He could have made a witty remark of his own. Stood up for who he was. But he knew it would do him no good. In fact, it would bring him more harm.

He crossed his arms over his chest, in hopes of bringing himself more warmth and to shield out some of the chilling wind that blew through the one window in the room.

The tore up, dirty set of clothes weren't a comparison whatsoever to his once cozy and warm officers outfit that had been stripped from him the moment he came here.

"Redemption..." He whispered under his breath.

"May God have mercy, and help me to survive this... So that I may see him once more..." He spoke to himself, shutting his eyelids.

Jean got through a good portion of what was soon to come to Javert... But Jean was tough and had the will to overcome what was dished to him... Javert was unsure if he had even half of that strength and that way of thinking.

He was unsure if he'd ever see the freedom of another day again.

* * *

Darkness. That's what now covered the sky, bringing with it a blanket of stars and a passing of a day.

Jean was just now making his way back down the streets he knew so well. He had his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his coat as he kept his head held down, watching each step he took back to his house.

"I hope Javert isn't too furious with me for up and leaving like I done..." The mayor started, to himself.

No one was around to listen. The street was deserted. It was too late of an hour for any other to be out.

"I'm sure he'll understand... I had to see her again... I could never feel at ease if I had not gone to find her..." Jean continued to speak to himself with a frown.

Something was up, no matter what reassurance he gave to himself. He could feel it. Instinct told him what awaited for him was not what he expected.

However, he pushed that aside with simply reminding himself in his head that his actions would only result in a silly argument; that would turn into the two ending up in bed together to fight a different battle.

Jean smiled half way at that for only a moment.

Then the worst came to mind, and not even that mattered. What if Javert had decided he was done? That he didn't long to put up with helping fix a broken man... A man who had such trouble letting go.

"Surely not..." Jean sighed. "I had to... I feel much more at peace with myself now." He was wrong for leaving, this he knew. But he had no regret even with this feeling of dread.

He journeyed off, into another town not far from this place he's called home. A town in which a stage coach driver directed him yesterday morning.

Cosette was there. He found her with Marius; and although he felt like strangle the boy with his bare hands for just up and stealing his most valued person from him, the three talked everything out like the adults they were.

Jean told the half-hearted lie that he was simply worried for her, and not that he had already started to miss her. He wouldn't burden his daughter with that emotion. To bring her guilt was not an option.

She asked of Javert not being with him. Jean replied with he was still asleep, and that he didn't wish to wake the man. Which wasn't necessarily a lie either. Javert was asleep and Jean didn't want to trouble him... But Jean also had to do this alone.

The conversation ended with Marius's promise of how he would make sure she was taken care of greatly; that all her needs and wants would be met. He assured the mayor - with his charming sweet little smile - that Cosette couldn't be in better hands.

Jean didn't argue, nor doubt. Marius was a fine young man who had so much going for him, who could bring every dream a woman had to life. Cosette was lucky to grab such a man who would put her first. Those men were becoming rarer as the days went on.

After the boy's promise and exchanged kisses on the cheek between him and his daughter, Jean took his leave.

Thus, here he was; now entering the door of his home sweet home.

"Javert, my darling, I'm sorry for leaving," He started, as he made his way into the bed room as he began to unwrap the scarf around his neck.

"But I had to go and see Cose-" He dropped his sentence upon taking a look around the room. Nothing. The bed was a sloppy mess and Javert's clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Ja-Javert?" Jean called out again, almost more in disbelief than to see if he would get a response back.

He expected an angry lover to be awaiting him... Not complete silence.

His dreadful feeling only grew, as he darted out of the bedroom to work his way through the house in hopes of finding Javert.

The world stopped, and all senses of Jean were cut off, with the heart shattering realization Javert was not there.

Jean didn't know why he was not there. The only assumption that came to his mind was that Javert had left out of frustration... Had ended what they were working on... Had went back to his old ways... Forgetting any meaning or feeling of what it was like to be happy for once.

That's when Jean's regret hit. That's when he wished he could turn back time and not go. To not slowly sneak out of the grip of Javert's arms but rather just snuggle closer into the embrace when he had woken up yesterday morning.

At least then he would have the only other person he put his heart into with him another night.

He wouldn't be here in this moment, down on his knees cursing the God he had looked up to for guidance all these years; as the tears flowed out freely without control of any from him.

Cosette left. Javert left. Jean had nothing. He was alone. That's all he could tell himself. He saw no light at the end of this tunnel. No hope. All hope, all faith was destroyed; gone. Why bother? Every time he believed in such a thing it only deceived. He was finished.

The emotion of heartbreak turned to that of anger. Anger to his savior. No more tears. Only resentment towards what made him. What continued to play with his life for amusement.

No more believing in fairy tales.

Jean picked himself up off of the bathroom floor, wiping away his sorrow onto the sleeve of his jacket.

A new start. A completely different start.

"Continue to bring torture to me will you? I'll show you! I refuse to be grateful to a God that has given only to take away! It ends tonight! My gratitude has vanished. I 'am no longer a servant of yours. No longer a saint to do your bidding. A new path will be laid out for me. A path I was destined to take from the beginning! From that day of my arrest!" Jean roared to the thin air around him, keeping his gaze locked on the ceiling for minutes.

3 or 5? He wasn't sure. But he eventually looked away.

He pushed his remorse aside and found himself back in his room. A suddenly cold and dark room of an uneasy quietness.

It was now comfort to this new man though.

It was exactly what he now felt he needed.

* * *

Told ya Jean wasn't going to just sit back, lol. Now look Jean, you've lost your man! Gah!

Haha.. This came natural to me. I did not intend on Javert being arrested but I went with the flow and liked the idea of his fellow officers turning on him.. Oh, boy Javert.. Has karma really bit you in the butt!

Will he meet his death? What will become of Jean? He's starting to lose it on the last...

You'll have to wait! For now I sleep.

I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far though. =D

Oh yeah, I' am thinking about ending this story, and starting the next chapters off on a new one.. With how the next will start, it fits better. However, I'm not sure. But, be on the look out just in case.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had passed, a week of Jean keeping to himself. Not socializing with one person. He spent most his time indoors, in his house.

He felt it was better this way. Or perhaps, it was just the fact he no longer cared.

When he was spoken to by those out on the street, he rarely responded. He ignored them all.

What was the point? If he got close to anyone, he would lose them. Thus, all attachment to anyone was cut. The will to help people was no longer there. Whatever was wrong, let them deal with it. Let them suffer the turn of fate.

It was not hard to do.

Especially with how it seemed that every time Jean turned his head, there was a happy couple. Or more so a happy family.

The man sighed heavily, ignoring them as he continued down the street of his town.

There was a small part that was still unchanged, no matter how hard he tried however. A small part that hoped, that maybe; just maybe he would see Javert somewhere in the crowds again. Yet, he hasn't once heard a word these past couple of weeks.

That was about to change.

"Extra, extra! Inspector arrested and sentenced to death by guillotine!" Came the shout of a boy standing by a stack of newspapers.

"Inspector?" Jean asked to himself. "Who is this inspector?" He questioned as he approached the child.

"I'm not sure Misuer. The paper will tell for five euros." The boy replied, turning to face where the voice came from; only to see the man had already taken off.

"'Ey! That's stealing!" He shouted.

"It's a simple newspaper, it makes no difference!" Jean retorted, not even glancing over his shoulder.

He made it down the street quite a few feet before he caught the sound of footsteps behind him.

The mayor stopped, but dared not to look. He knew who was behind him. The chase had still went on; despite the joyful moments he once spent with Javert.

Truth be told, the only reason the other officers didn't pursue the chase when they were out together was most likely due to the fact they were merely waiting for Javert to make his move.

"Stay where you are." Came the order from the officer.

Jean smirked to himself. Who did they think they were? He never stayed; they should know that by now.

He took off before those behind him could blink.

The chase was on.

The men shouted and cursed as they followed behind, trying to gain up to him. Yet, he still wouldn't be caught. Not by them at least.

Javert was the only man who was worthy enough of even coming into grabbing range, let alone to actually catch him.

Yet even he let the man go free in such times. Possibly just to have the man to chase another day. To see another day. A sick little game of them meeting one another face to face for few minutes at a time.

In an odd way, it was a sweet gesture... Javert was sweet.

That thought nearly made him stop in his tracks and be caught. Really, when he got down to it; why was he running? He had no reason to run. It was only a habit.

Weeks ago, he had a reason to run. Javert. Now he had nothing. Javert and Cosette were gone and he had nothing.

"Freeze 24601!" He heard the number called, bringing him back to his senses.

No. He would not stop. Not for that. To go back to the life of a number would not be an option.

He evaded the officers quick after that, like always. A magician in the art of escape... Or they were simply just too stupid to turn down the alley way he had gone.

Jean snickered to himself as they went straight ahead.

They were no Javert. They couldn't even stay on Jean's trail; their hopes of catching him were low.

As Jean leaned back against the ally way, he unfolded the newspaper, reading what was on the front page carefully, taking in every letter.

That's when reality hit him and hit him hard.

Inspector Javert, locked away? His Javert? It couldn't be!

Against his disbelief, the more he read; the more it was so. The reason being of betrayal and for running.

Jean's grip on the newspaper tightened as he clenched his teeth. What a stupid move! Even Javert should've known that.

"God damnit..." He growled, furious. Furious at himself for ever leaving in the first place, without giving a word of it... And furious at Javert for just simply getting himself into such a mess. He was once one of them, and he should have known better.

The newspaper was slung to the ground, absorbing the puddle of water it had landed in. Jean kept a fierce gaze on the headline still.

"37425, that is your name now..." He trailed as he thought. "NO!" Jean roared after, stepping on the piece of soiled paper and twisting until it was ripped. "He is to not be a number! I won't allow it! He does not deserve this... Not from them. They will pay." He stated, moving forward through the shadows the ally had to offer.

"Taken in by his own men... They were who betrayed him, he done nothing wrong..." Jean grumbled to himself.

They had crossed the line with him by taking his lover in. Now that he knew where the man was at, he wouldn't stand for this.

* * *

Night. Another cold and lonely night.

Javert had just been taken back into his cell of solitary after a days' worth of hard labor, insults thrown at him along with the harsh hits, kicks and punches. Something that he once gave, not received.

He could've fought back but he knew where fighting back would get him. Where it got Jean years ago. Where it got any stubborn fool.

So Javert let his pride and will to fight for his dignity go. It was the only way he would have things as easy as they were...

Javert sighed, as he was locked back in his chains. Thank God Jean wasn't here to see him in such a degrading state.

Sure, the mayor knew what this was like but, Javert didn't wish for him to see that image of the man that once thought so highly of himself.

It was bad enough that those he worked with saw this and had the pleasure to bring him to this. His lover? No. Javert prayed that Jean stayed away. If he knew what was best, he would. It was too much of a risk for him to come here.

However, somehow Jean had always accomplished the exact opposite. He was a master at that.

"Javert." Came the whisper.

Javert barely gave a glance in the direction. He had to be dreaming. There was no way luck was this much against him.

"Javert, are you here? Please answer if you are..."

Javert gave a shake of his head, full attention locked on the barred window. No.

Jean couldn't be here! He couldn't.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Javert growled deeply, scooting further into the shadows.

"What? Why not? Is it because I left? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I just..." Jean trailed off, staring down. "I had to see Cosette one final time."

"I do not care for Cosette!" Javert retorted. "I 'am in here because of you."

Jean's eyes widened. "How dare you say such a thing...?"

"It's the truth! They saw me... I failed them because I got close to the likes of you... To even think of what I done was foolish. I belonged to the law, not some street rat fugitive... Now my mistake is costing me everything..." Javert glared at him from within the shadows.

Jean flinched. He couldn't see it, but he could feel the hatred the stare held. "Is that really what I 'am, just a mistake?.."

"Nothing more." Javert answered. "Now get the hell out of my sight. I want not a thing else to do with you."

The words cut Jean like a knife. Yet, they pierced Javert like a sword. It killed what was left inside to even say such cruel things. Yet, there was no other way. He had to, or else Jean would return and he would only get himself caught. Javert was only protecting what was his.. The only way he knew how.

Jean let his grip on the iron bars go. "To think I trusted you.." He sarcastically chuckled. "That was my mistake Javert.. You are right, you only belonged to them. You were always their dog to order around and kick down.. It is no different whether you're in that cell or out there on the street.." He trailed off, clenching his teeth. "You think your life meant something? You're ignorant. Your life meant nothing. You were used by them. That is no life. At least I offered you that much when you were with me.. I-"

(Javert) "Enough 24601. You better pray they kill me. If they do not, I'll be coming for you. I'll put the pup back in his place permanently and earn my rank once more.. Given they do not do it themselves before the final verdict is reached and my fate is sealed. Either way, your trial and error is not over. Not by a long shot."

"Then come! I hope you are not sentenced to death. I hope you get your freedom.. I want you to find me. This time no lies, no false hopes. Just our destiny clashing with one another in a fight for each other's life. I have nothing more to live for. I 'am just as worthless as you are; with nothing to my name. My 'town'? Ha. They're no different than you. They used me until I had nothing more to offer them. The only difference is you drained my heart dry of joy, of love. I can never forgive you." Jean growled, feeling as if any moment his teeth were to shatter. Javert over stepped the line.

"You never had anything to forgive.. I never loved you. You were just a person to pass time with. I did use you.. And yet you were too blind to even notice. The only difference with you and the others, Valjean is that you came free.. Lower than a whore, I was quiet surprised a man of your standards was so easy.." Javert taunted with a sinister laugh; hiding every little piece of him that shattered with each word spoken.

"You will pay for your sins. Not by me, by Christ; you will pay. You will be damned to burn in hell for an eternity and I will be there to remind you, over and over as to why you are in that pit of fire. Death won't bring you any escape or comfort. Lucifer's got your soul now, he's got ours both. There is no turning back that hand of fate. Not even Inspector Javert." Jean remarked, letting a silence fall between them as he turned.

"Tell Satan I won't keep him waiting long, when you see him." Javert retorted as the mayor had already started off leaving.

Jean ended it there, refusing to say anymore. Javert deserved no more. Jean had no more to say. No heartfelt "I love you" lecture. No "You ruined everything I've been working for" further response. What's done was done. Their power over it all had vanished. Only the heavens decided what was to come next and only father time decided when it was to happen.

They had their change, and lost it; and this was just the karma they would have to face for their choices of wrong.

* * *

Done? WRONG! Please head over to Les Misberables: Javert's Final Battle to continue on with this because no, this is NOT the end. It is still going! Javert has to find his man and so on so yeah.. Go there when finished with this one, kay? Cause this isn't the end. I think some people believe it is but nope! Javert's Final Battle! Get to it, lol.


End file.
